


Family After All

by Daovihi



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragon Quest XI Act II Spoilers, Dreams, Family, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Symbology, background Luminerik, background jashendrik, begins before sniflheim but after gondolia, discussion of past homophobia and transphobia, discussion of teen pregnancy, erik hates this, featuring tiny!erik, jasper hates this, jaspers pov, nonbinary seer, some violence, sort-of jasper redemption, the seers half-doing this for the drama, this fic has the most symbology ive ever writted for anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi
Summary: After the events in Gondolia, Jasper starts dreaming of a world, the one the Seer inhabits. The Seer's goal? To save Jasper from himself before it's too late. But what does the darkspawn's treasured companion have to do with saving Jasper?
Relationships: Camus | Erik & Homer | Jasper (Dragon Quest XI), jasper & the seer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Family After All

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a convo in a dq server (love you guys!)

Jasper awoke to a field of flowers, with a warm sun and blue skies greeting him. It is a scene not unlike those he had seen in his travels, such as Puerto Valor and Zwaardsrust. And that is exactly what is wrong with it. Jasper should be on a ship enroute to Sniflheim, in his own private quarters trying to keep from becoming a popsicle before he even reaches his destination. But the only cold to be found comes from a pleasant breeze that lifts his bangs for a moment.

"What in the world?" Jasper stands, catching sight of a river. He follows it to an idyllic cottage with a watermill slowly being turned with the current. He brings his hand up to shield his eyes and manages to spy someone on the roof of the cottage with a fishing pole.

With lack of anything else to do, Jasper decides to approach the cottage and investigate. He climbs up the ladder to the side and steps onto the roof. He doesn't make it over the ridge before he stops in his tracks. Dangling her legs off the shoddily-built porch is a noblewoman dressed in white and gold, with her blue hair held up in a high ponytail with an olive green hairtie. She turns to Jasper with a smile that can only be described as serene and gentle, like an angel's.

"Mommy?" Jasper gasps, reaching out to her.

The woman pats the spot next to her. "Come. Fish with me."

Too dumbstruck to do anything else, Jasper grabs a pole and baits the hook before casting his line. He keeps glancing over to his mommy, who gently bounces her line as she watches Jasper. It takes an embarassingly long time for Jasper to realize his mommy wants him to sit down, and so he does, crossing his legs underneath him. His mommy is beautiful, devoid of any signs of the plague that took her.

"How do you like the view?" Mommy asks so sweetly, exactly the way she spoke when Jasper was a child.

"It is beautiful…" Jasper gulps. "Am- am I dead?"

Mommy shakes her head. "Far from it. Why do you ask?"

"It is just…" Jasper's grip on his fishing pole tightens. "You are dead. You…" Jasper's vision blurs, and he rapidly blinks.

"…Ah." Mommy glances down at her skirt. "So that is what this is about."

"What do you mean?" Jasper can't hide the way his voice cracks.

"You believe that I am your mama, don't you?"

The casual tone in which she said that makes Jasper's blood run cold.

"I am the Seer." The woman explains, yanking up her line and depositing the fish on it in a bucket. "I take on different appearances for different people. In your case, I take on the apparance of your mama."

"…Oh." Jasper starts scowling. "So you are a stranger that stole my mother's face."

"I wouldn't say that." The Seer rebaits her hook. "In a way, whoever does the looking changes my appearance. Your mama is simply the form your mind decided to give me."

Jasper scoots away. "That is a likely story."

The Seer sighs. "Believe what you will. But stick around for a while. It is a beautiful day."

There is a tug on Jasper's line, but he keeps his hand still. "Tell me why you forced me into this world of yours."

"I did not force you." The Seer smiles again, ugly and smug. "I merely cast my line out for those in need of help, and you were the fish that followed it."

"So you lured me into a trap." Jasper grits.

"This is no trap, I can assure you." The Seer keeps that disgusting smile in a mockery of Jasper's mother. But soon, she drops that smile and takes on a more serious expression. "But you are heading down a dark path. One that can only end in a blazing inferno."

"So the stranger that is using my own mother as a puppet is judging my life choices." Jasper dryly states. "What a wonderful example of sincerity."

"I am not judging. I am merely stating the facts. Part of you knows your future, that I am right."

Jasper scoffs and looks away. "You do not know me or my life. Who are you to play fortune teller?"

"Hear me out." The Seer insists. "That part of you wants to be better. It loves you."

Jasper rolls his eyes.

"When I cast my line, that one good part of you bit on my hook." The Seer continues, seemingly not noticing Jasper's eye roll. Or maybe she's just choosing not to acknowledge it. "After all, purely evil beings cannot come here."

"…And?"

"The good part of you saw that you need help and acted accordingly." The Seer states. "But if you kill that part, you will be doomed, as will those around you."

"Get to the point." Jasper bites out.

"There are many forks in your road. You can take any number of them to avoid the monster before you. I can give you a map, but you have to make the choice yourself." The Seer yanks their empty line back up and stands. "But enough of that. You are about to wake up. Remember what I said."

The Seer bends down and flicks Jasper's forehead, and he awakes to his own bed and the freezing cold.

\-----

"So you have come once again." The Seer plucks up a dandelion and blows on it.

Once again, Jasper is stuck in this dreamscape. And once again, the Seer is forcing him to look his mother in the eye and see a stranger. "You make it sound as though I have a choice."

"You do. Or at least part of you does." The Seer blows once more to remove the seeds that cling to the dandelion before discarding it.

"Why would I come back to this accursed place?" Jasper raises his forearms, palms facing up. "All you have done so far is to judge me while pretending to care about me."

"I do care. And I do not judge." The Seer sits up. "How is your voyage to Sniflheim going? Are the monsters keeping their distance?"

Jasper crosses his arms and glares at his mother's impostor. "If you wish to be so nosy, then look into your crystal ball and find the answer yourself."

"My powers of divination come from within me. And I did not mean to pry. I only wanted to make conversation." The Seer picks another dandelion and holds it out to Jasper. "Here. Blow on this." Jasper keeps his arms crossed. After a while, the Seer sighs. "Suit yourself." She blows on it herself, sending white puffs floating through the air. "You must still need help, or else you wouldn't be here."

"I do not need help of any sort, especially coming from you." Jasper scoffs, adjusting his bangs.

"Hm…" The Seer tilts her head down as she strokes her head. "Then perhaps you need an incentive. A carrot on a stick, of sorts." She looks up at Jasper. "Well? Aren't you going to sit with me?"

"I will stand." Those three words carry an impossible amount of ice behind them.

"Very well. I will not force you." The Seer starts picking at the grass. "There is a home to be found within paths that diverge. There, you will find a family to love and cherish. But your window of opportunity is shutting, and fast. If you do not act now, it will shut forever."

Jasper laughs out loud. "You need to put more research into your lies. The last of my family died to the plague. I am the last surviving member of the Bruneau family line."

The Seer laughs even harder. "Oh, how much you have to learn…" She shakes her head at Jasper.

"Do you dare to imply that you know more about my own family than I do?" Jasper narrows his eyes.

"I can see your possible futures. Most of them, anyway." The Seer admits as she looks off into the distance. "There are two main futures for you, depending on your decisions. One is significantly better than the other."

"…Fine. I will bite. Which one am I to experience?" Jasper uncrosses his arms.

"Like I said, that depends on your decisions." The Seer picks a flower and stands up. "If nothing else, remember this: you are in control of your own destiny."

The Seer swoops in and tucks the flower into Jasper's hair. Before Jasper can react, she has already flicked his forehead, and Jasper wakes up in his bed. He blinks and sits up, keeping the blanket wrapped around his body. Then, he rubs his eyes, tucks his feet into fuzzy slippers, and walks to above deck.

The air is frigid and biting, but Jasper welcomes it. It helps to wake him up, which means he can forget about this ridiculous dream faster. He looks out to sea and spies Sniflheim rapidly approaching. Good. That means Jasper can enact his little plan faster.

"Sir Jasper!" Someone calls from behind him.

Jasper turns to face the soldier coming near him. "What is it?"

"A letter came in by falcon. It's from Sir Hendrik." The soldier holds out a messenger's scroll.

Jasper takes the scroll. "Is that all?"

"Uh, that's a nice flower, sir." The soldier sheepishly compliments.

Jasper brings his hand up and finds a fresh flower tucked behind his ear. He growls and throws it overboard. "Dismissed."

Jasper waits until the soldier has left before adjusting his blanket so that his hands are free and breaking the seal on the scroll. Then, he unfurls the scroll and starts reading it over. As he goes through each line, his temper rises to the point of boiling. It's about the darkspawn, his pathetic allies, and the princess Jasper already knew was alive. Solely about work. That damned blockhead is treating his own fiancé like a mere coworker! He's not even asking about Jasper's health! Jasper growls and crushes the letter in his hand. He should never have said yes when Hendrik popped the question.

Then again, it doesn't matter. Soon, Hendrik will be dead, and Mordegon will rule the world, all while giving Jasper exactly what he wants.

\-----

"Why the hell do you keep bringing me here?!" Jasper shouts. "All you ever do is judge me for every action I take, and yet when I ask you what I should do, you only give me vague answers at best!"

"I cannot tell you what path to take. That is something you need to decide for yourself." The Seer does not look up as she fixes the string on her pole.

"Ugh, this is exactly what I am talking about!" Jasper throws his hands up. "You are the most useless person I have ever met! Why, a toddler would say what they want better than you!"

"That is because you have to make your own decisions in this matter." The Seer takes some scissors and cuts the string. "You're a smart man. You can figure it out."

"That is a pathetic excuse for your own inability to articulate." Jasper's voice is sharp enough to cut through armor. "Do you truly wish for me to fumble in the dark in exchange for some vague promises? Or is this a mere joke at my expense?"

The Seer sighs and hooks her line. "I suppose a change in strategy is in order." She holds her hand to the fishing pole and mumbles a spell, making a blue sigil in the shape of a stylized anchor appear for a brief moment before dissipating.

"What was that?" Jasper asks.

The Seer casts her line.

"I asked you a question!" Jasper raises his voice.

The Seer does nothing.

"Do not ignore me!"

Something tugs on the Seer's line, and she tugs back.

"I am the Field Marshall of Heliodor! When I say something, acknowledge it!" Jasper starts to grow red with fury.

The Seer grunts before violently yanking her fishing pole up. A large green fish soars into the air above Jasper, the sun creating a silhouette of it. Jasper barely has enough time to get out of the way before it lands on the roof with a crash. Then, it goes into a coughing fit, and Jasper realizes it is no fish at all.

The Seer removes their hook from the stranger's hood, then helps them sit up. "Welcome back. I hope that experience wasn't too arduous."

The stranger gives a few more good coughs. "Wha, what was that all about?"

The stranger has his back turned to Jasper, and his hood up, so Jasper cannot identify him. But Jasper could swear he's heard that voice before.

"I apologize, I had to force you into my world." The Seer rubs the stranger's back. "But you're the only one who can help my friend here."

"What friend?" The stranger turns their head. As soon as they catch a glimpse of Jasper, they gasp and crawl away from Jasper. "What the-?! No! You don't mean HIM!"

"Um… I do not understand." Jasper looks to the Seer for answers. "Who is this man?"

"…Wait. You don't know who I am?" The stranger questions.

"No. Should I?"

"Well… he's a certain thief you've already met." The Seer brings her hands together.

"That does not narrow it down." Jasper looks at the stranger. "What kind of thief are you? A cat burglar? A petty thief?"

The Seer sighs and yanks the stranger's hood off, revealing electric blue hair and matching eyes.

Jasper gasps, and his eyes grow comically wide as he points. "ERIK the petty thief?!"

"Seer, you can't be serious!" Erik voices one of many thoughts running through Jasper's head. "He kidnapped me and used me as bait!"

"He is one of the darkspawn's allies!" Jasper adds. "You cannot expect me to fraternize with him!"

The Seer giggles. "Well… Jasper doesn't exactly have many people he's close to. You're my best chance at changing his path."

"He is the ENEMY!" Jasper screams. "Why did you bring him, of all people, here to fufill whatever vague purpose you set for me?!"

"You're a smart man. You can figure it out." The Seer snaps her fingers and disappears, leaving Jasper and Erik alone.

"Wh-what?!" Erik splutters. "How- What- Seer, what the hell do you want me to do?!" 

"I have asked her that many times over." Jasper grumbles as he glares at Erik. "And yet, she refuses to answer the question."

"Ugh. Whatever the case, I'm not helping you." Erik gets up and wrings out the end of his tunic. "Not after what you did in Gondolia."

"If you had simply refrained from aligning yourself with the darkspawn, it would not have happened."

"You were the one who kidnapped me in the first place!" Erik points at Jasper.

"You took the spell meant for the darkspawn!" Jasper points back.

"You casted it!"

"You broke the darkspawn out of prison!"

"Because he's not evil!"

"Anyone that stands in His Majesty's way is evil!"

"Way of what?!" Erik confusedly shouts. "All Eleven did was talk to the damn king! He didn't even insult the old bastard!"

"Do not refer to His Majesty in that manner!" Jasper growls, bringing his hands to the hilts of his swords.

"I'll call that geezer whatever I want! He's trying to kill me and my friends!" Erik grabs his dagger and squeezes it in his fist. "Besides, who do you think you are, trying to boss me around after Gondolia?!"

"You are the filthy criminal here!"

Erik loudly groans. "Y'know what? I'm done talking to you."

A flash of silver close to Jasper's face, and Jasper jolts awake. He feels along his neck, first noticing how his throat is impossibly sore, then how the back of his neck aches. Jasper groans and rubs the back of his neck. An open book lays before him, turned to a page on legends surrounding Sniflheim. What was he studying this time? …Oh yeah, he was researching ways to free Krystalinda.

Jasper gets up and stretches, relishing in the satisfying way his bones pop. A scholar shushes him from another table. Jasper shoots a glare their way, and they go back to their book. Then, Jasper coughs. Good goddess, his throat hurts. First things first, he needs to get some water. Then, he needs to keep studying. He has to study as much as possible if he wants to release Krystalinda in time to kill Hendrik and the darkspawn.

\-----

This time, Jasper arrives to find the Seer already speaking with Erik. Ugh. He thought that after how disastrously their last encounter went, the Seer would think twice before bringing Erik to him again, but apparently there is nothing in the Seer's brain save for air and a holier-than-thou attitude.

Jasper turns and walks as far away from them as he can without stepping into the river, then sits, keeping his back turned to them. He tosses pebbles one at a time into the water with such a deep scowl that it risks becoming permanent. Why must the Seer invade his world of dreams every night? It doesn't make any sense. And on top of that, the Seer must have taken his weapons, for Jasper is left unarmed when he would normally have his swords in the dreamscape.

The Seer clears her throat, and Jasper turns around. She's smiling and grabbing Erik by the shoulders and holding him in place as Erik looks anywhere but at Jasper. In many ways, she resembles a mother trying to force her unruly child to participate in an activity they hate. Jasper briefly wonders if he and his own mother were the same way before dismissing the thought.

"Erik." The Seer turns to Erik with that same smile. "Remember your task. You're here to help Jasper, not to slit his throat. Now play nice with him."

"You still haven't told me why you think I'm the only person that can help him…" Erik grumbles.

"Ask Jasper. He will know soon enough." The Seer gently pushes Erik towards Jasper and disappears.

Erik looks at Jasper funny.

"Do not look at me like that. I haven't the faintest clue what she is talking about." Jasper answers the unasked question.

Erik sighs and shakes his head. "Whatever. I'm not helping you out." He starts walking away.

Jasper is happy to let Erik put some distance between them. But no sooner than does Jasper go back to tossing stones than is he violently yanked back. The impact of hitting the ground forces the air out of Jasper's lungs.

"What the hell?!" Jasper scrambles back up as soon as he catches his breath.

Erik is groaning as he slowly gets up. He's too far away to have possibly yanked Jasper, but that doesn't stop him from directing his anger at Erik.

"What was that?" Erik rubs his back as he looks over his shoulder.

"Do not dare to claim ignorance!" Jasper shouts, still a little out of breath. "Whatever that was, it must have been due to you!"

"I didn't do nothing!"

"You are as horrible a liar as you are a hair stylist! Did your mother bed a platypunk to produce a child with both of their worst traits?"

Erik's eyes grow wide, and his face flushes. "You take that back. Now!"

Jasper smiles and leans towards Erik. "No."

Honestly, Jasper deserved that punch. But Jasper dodged anyway. He's heard horror stories about Erik's punches, and doesn't want to experience them for himself. So without delay, Jasper dives towards Erik and throws his own punch. Jasper is a trained military man with years of experience under his belt. Erik has little more skill than an ordinary street fighter. This will be easy.

Then Erik grabs Jasper's wrist, yanks it to the side, and kicks Jasper in the face. Hard. Before Jasper knows it, he's on his belly, arm forcibly bent behind his back and pinned down via Erik literally sitting on it as he ties Jasper's ankles together.

"Get off me, you rat!" Jasper barks out as he struggles.

"Ok!" Erik replies in a too-cheery tone. He wrenches Jasper's other arm back as he stands before forcing Jasper's wrists together and tying them up. Then, he laughs. "You know, you don't look so high and mighty like that."

"Untie me! Now!"

"No." Erik sits down cross-legged and stares at Jasper with plain mirth at Jasper's expense. "Consider this payback for what you did to me."

"You-" A loud beeping noise erupts, drowning out the word Jasper says. "-Criminal! As soon as I…" Jasper trails off. "What on Erdrea was that?"

Erik, in the audacity that could only come from children and idiots, laughs at Jasper again. "Looks like the Seer doesn't want you cursing anymore."

Another loud beep covers the first word Jasper says. "Hell…" Jasper presses his face into the grass.

"You think the Seer got tired of your-" A beep cuts Erik off. "Wait, what the-" Another beep.

Jasper darkly chuckles. "So it seems the one that mocks has become the mocked. How fitting for one such as yourself."

Erik's voice induces a beep once again. "…Damn." Erik's eyes dart around. "Darn." Erik gets beeped over. "Heck."

"What are you doing?" Jasper narrows his eyes at Erik.

"Trying to see what gets censored and what doesn't."

Jasper rolls onto his side. "…Cock. Ass. Hell." Jasper gets censored. "Oh for the love of the goddess, I am engaged to a man! I can say that word!"

"What did you say?" Erik tilts his head to the side.

Jasper tries to repeat the word, only to get drowned out by the beep.

Erik sighs. "Forget it. What words haven't we tried?"

The two of them keep trying bad words together. This time, Jasper isn't sure when the dream ends. All he knows is that he wakes up in his bed, with his face aching where Erik kicked him. Jasper rubs his cheek as he gets up and starts getting ready for the day. Once he's presentable, Jasper heads downstairs, where someone stands behind the inn counter.

"Good morning!" The clerk says far too cheerfully for how early it is. "Did you sleep well?"

Jasper grunts as he makes a beeline for the pot of coffee. He's infinitely grateful for the complimentary drink as he pours himself a mug and drinks up. As the caffeine and warmth restore his higher functions, he ponders his dream, and Erik. Come to think of it, Erik does look like someone Jasper used to know…

"How do you like the coffee?" The clerk asks.

"It is awful…" Jasper grumbles as he lifts the mug up to take another sip. He'd rather not subject himself to memories better left forgotten. Of people better left forgotten. He sighs and takes his mug to the sitting area. Then, he sits down and contemplates breakfast. It's far more pleasant than memories of his first 'love'.

\-----

"I must say, I did not expect you two to bond over cursing like sailors." The Seer says without looking up from her weak fire. She pokes it with a stick as she coaxes the flames to grow. "But it is progress. And I, for one, am happy."

"I did not bond with that rat." Jasper scoffs. "He is the enemy. Have we not made that clear?"

The Seer ignores him in favor of the fire. She adds a few twigs to it and watches them begin to singe.

"Hmph. Are you truly so idiotic as to-"

"Jasper." The Seer fixes her gaze into Jasper's eyes, and by the goddess, for a moment Jasper forgot she isn't his mother. "It is rather rude to insult those that are trying to help you."

Jasper suddenly becomes fascinated with the grass to his side. "I do not need help." Jasper mumbles.

"If you did not need help, you would not be here." The Seer reminds him. Right then, the fishing pole Jasper didn't notice before starts glowing blue. "Ah. Erik is asleep." She smiles and stands, pole now in hand. "Do you want to go greet him?"

"Absolutely not." Jasper crosses his arms.

A flash of something warps the Seer's face before it returns to its resting happy face. "I see. In that case, could you tend to the fire for me? I will only be away for a moment."

"No."

"Suit yourself." The Seer sighs and walks off.

Jasper sits down and stares into the fire. Just what in the world does the Seer want Jasper to figure out? And what does Erik have to do with it? As far as Jasper knows, they hardly have any connection to one another aside from Jasper arresting Erik. Jasper briefly entertains the notion of Erik being connected to his family before dismissing it entirely. Erik is too young to have known Jasper's family.

Before long, the Seer returns, dragging Erik with her. Jasper shoots them both a dirty look. Erik still clearly does not want to be here.

"I have a task for you both." The Seer has that infuriatingly familiar smile on her face. "Complete it, and you will both receive a real-world reward."

"C'mon, I don't wanna do this…" Erik looks down and grumbles, crossing his arms.

"Do not worry, Erik. I assure you both this task is rather simple." The Seer lets go of Erik and clasps her hands in front of her. "All you two have to do is cook some burgers."

Jasper blinks. "That is all?"

"Yes." The Seer nods. Then, she snaps her fingers, and a picnic basket appears by Jasper's side in a puff of smoke. "Everything you need is in there. Have fun."

Before either man can reply, the Seer disappears, leaving Jasper and Erik all alone once again. Jasper sighs and shakes his head. Well, since the basket is here, he might as well look through the contents. He opens it up as Erik kneels by the basket and looks curiously. Erik reaches in and pulls out some ground beef, perfectly fresh and lovingly packaged.

"You think the Seer has dream cows somewhere, or he just made this out of thin air?" Erik ponders as he sets the beef to the side.

"Due to the nature of this world, I would lean towards the thin air theory." Jasper picks up a head of lettuce, a block of cheese, and some precut onions and tomatoes.

Erik pulls a jar of pickles out and wrinkles his nose. "Ick." He sets the jar aside and takes out bottles of ketchup and mustard. "The Seer really pulled all the stops, didn't he?"

"…I thought the Seer was female."

"He doesn't really care what people call him." Erik takes a seat. "Just as long as they recognize that he's the Seer."

"I suppose that is fair." Jasper gets a frying pan and a campfire grill out. He frowns as he considers everything before him. "What is this reward the Seer mentioned?"

"I dunno." Erik shrugs. "He didn't say."

"Oh. Of course she did not say." Jasper grumbles. "Why should I ever expect her to answer any question whatsoever?"

Erik frowns and looks at the ingredients. "So, uh, how do you make hamburgers?"

Jasper sighs and starts setting up the grill. "It is simple. Shape the ground beef into patties, then fry it. It is child's play."

Erik scowls. "Why does everything you say sound like you're insulting me?"

"Oh, I do apologize for my words. Would you prefer true insults?"

Erik's voice is briefly censored by a beep. "You."

Jasper chuckles, setting the pan atop the grill. "If you are going to attempt to insult me, at least involve some creativity in the process. Or at the very least do not use vulgar words as a crutch."

"Your face is as fake as a cloth flower, and not even half as pretty."

"Hm, not bad." Jasper glances into the picnic basket and groans. "It seems the Seer neglected to give us oil…"

A bottle of oil suddenly appears in front of Jasper, making him jolt back. After a moment, he takes the oil and pours some into the pan before adding the onions.

"What are you doing?" Erik looks into the pan.

"I am caramelizing the onions." Jasper simply replies, yanking the pan back and forth to move the onions.

"Wait, you're telling me caramel is made from ONIONS?!"

Jasper sighs through his nose. "No. It simply refers to the onions taking on a color similar to caramel." He reaches into the basket and gets the spatula out. "Frying onions will eventually make them shrink, grow soft, and brown. It is quite delicious when done correctly."

"Ewwww…" Erik wrinkles his nose.

"What is the matter?"

"Onions are gross."

"What makes you say that?" Jasper stirs the onions.

"They're- they're just gross! And they make you cry!" Erik sputters in indignation.

Jasper rolls his eyes. "Well, if it is the taste that disgusts you so much, you will be happy to learn that it is not as strong when it is caramelized."

"C'mon, it's ONIONS!" Erik groans, scooting away from the offending food.

"If you hate them that much, then you do not have to eat them." Jasper keeps on cooking. "But at least shape the meat into patties while I cook."

Erik sighs and picks some ground beef up. "I still don't know why the Seer thinks sticking the two of us together is a good idea."

"At this point, who knows what goes on in that empty skull of hers?"

The rest of the cooking process goes by silently, save for the sizzle of oil as the onions absorb the heat. When the onions are done, Jasper transfers them to one of many plates provided before returning the pan to atop the grill.

"Erik, have you finished?" Jasper glances over to Erik.

"Yep." Six haphazardly-shaped patties lay before Erik.

Erik did a terrible job, but Jasper figures it will be okay, so long as it stays together. Jasper takes one patty with his spatula and drops it directly onto the pan.

"Jasper!" Erik cries out.

"What is it?" Jasper looks up.

"What are you doing?! Now the burger will taste like onion!"

"Erik, I just put the onions on a plate." Jasper points to said onions.

"The taste will linger!"

Jasper sighs. "Fine, I shall wipe the pan down after this burger is done." He flips the burger over and lightly presses it with the flat of his spatula. Once the burger fully browns, Jasper picks it up with the spatula. "Erik, is there any bread?"

"Right here." Erik gets a hamburger bun out and hands it over.

Jasper slides the burger inside before setting it on another plate. Then, he picks up the pan and some napkins before going to the river. As he wets a napkin, he silently curses Erik out for making him do this, then the Seer for making him be around Erik at a time when Jasper should be free from work. Or stress.

It doesn't take long to clean and dry off the pan. Soon, Jasper is able to return to his cooking. Erik silently watches as Jasper does so. He's probably hungry, Jasper figures.

"Do you cook burgers a lot?" Erik pipes up after Jasper puts the last burger on the pan to fry.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You, uh… seem to know what you're doing." Erik coughs into his fist before running his hand through his hair.

"As I said, making hamburgers is mere child's play. If you can flip an object over, you can cook a hamburger." Jasper flips the burger over, emphasizing his point. Then, he presses on the burger, making thin, watery blood leak out between the slats of the spatula, and Jasper cringes. "Just make sure that you cook it all the way through."

"Noted." Erik keeps staring at the burger.

Jasper elects to ignore Erik for now in favor of cooking. When he determines that the burger is done, Jasper loads it into the last bun. "There. We have now completed the Seer's task…" Jasper looks around. "But where is she?"

The Seer reappears right at that moment, making both Jasper and Erik jolt. She observes the food laid out with a smile. "You both did a good job cooking. As promised, you will both get a reward in the real world. But first…" The Seer pulls a basket with a cloth laid over it and sets it next to the burgers. "Let us enjoy the fruits of our labors." She pulls the cloth away, revealing a pile of perfect yellow fries. Then, the Seer takes a plate and loads it with a burger and some fries. Erik and Jasper continue to stare at her. "What? Did you two think I wanted all of this to go to waste?" The Seer gestures at the food. "Go ahead and eat."

Jasper takes a plate for himself and opens a burger on it. He reaches for the cheese before frowning. He pulls the picnic basket to himself and finds a butter knife, which he uses to slice the cheese before placing it on his burger. Then, he adds a tomato and some caramelized onions.

"Would you two like some punch?" The Seer asks.

"Sure." Erik replies.

"No thank you." Jasper refuses.

The Seer produces two cups of red liquid and hands one to Erik. Jasper takes the jar of pickles and twists it open. He starts placing pickles on his burger, six in total, as the Seer takes a drink.

Erik looks over at Jasper's burger and wrinkles his nose. "Ugh. What are you, pregnant?"

Jasper chokes on air as the Seer shoots punch out of her nose.

"I am a cisgender man!" Jasper sputters out once he regains control of his voice. 

"What does that even mean?" Erik questions as he grabs some fries.

"It means I identify as the gender assigned to me at birth!" Jasper looks to the Seer, who is holding her cup to her mouth, with her eyes closed and her shoulders shaking.

"What the-" Erik gets beeped over. "-are you talking about?"

"Back in the day," The Seer lets out a shaky exhale. "Babies were assigned male or female depending on their genitalia. In Jasper's case, he has outwards-presenting genitals, so he was deemed male when he was born."

"Ewwww… that's disgusting!"

"That was the way it was done." Jasper frowns as he squirts some mustard on his burger before closing the burger. "The set of genitalia you were born with determined the rest of your life. And there was nothing you could do about it."

Erik scowls. "I sure am glad things have changed…" Erik grumbles as he picks up a fry and shoves it into his mouth.

"For once, I agree with you." Jasper starts biting into his burger.

The Seer smiles at them both. "And I am glad you two are starting to get along."

"Oh no, we are NOT being friendly with one another!" Jasper immediately backpedals.

"There's no way I'd get along with HIM!" Erik points at Jasper. "He arrested me and held me hostage!"

The Seer, in her infuriatingly unique manner, keeps on smiling. "Are you certain about that? Because more and more of your potential futures-"

"Again with the future! Cease your fortune-telling and give us definitive answers." Jasper shoots an icy glare into the Seer's eyes, so similar to his own and yet so unfamiliar.

The Seer sighs. "I'm sorry, but I simply cannot tell you outright. As I said, you have to determine your own answers."

Jasper shoots a Look towards Erik. Erik shrugs and drinks some punch. Damned Seer. Damned thief. Jasper angrily bites into his burger and chews.

"Was it fun cooking together?" The Seer changes the subject.

"Not really…" Erik mumbles.

The Seer blinks, an unreadable expression crossing her face before smoothing over. "That is a shame. At least it was educational for you."

"Why did you tell us to make hamburgers?" Jasper finally asks.

"I simply thought it would be a good bonding experience for you two." The Seer smiles. "And I, for one, think you both did a wonderful job."

A wonderful job. Jasper did a wonderful job. He blushes and rubs at his cheek. "Of course I did." Jasper mumbles.

The Seer laughs. "You should learn how to accept compliments, you know… You too, Erik."

Jasper looks up to find that Erik has his head tilted back, with his hand slapped over his face and a blush on his face where his hand does not cover.

"Don't look at meeee…" Erik groans out.

"Alright, I think we can end this little dream here." The Seer sits up straight. "It's about time Jasper woke up, anyway. Jasper, are you ready to wake up?"

"Yes."

The Seer leans towards Jasper and flicks his forehead, and just like that Jasper is back in his inn room. Jasper quickly gets dressed and sets his appearance in order before heading down the stairs. As he approaches the bottom, he hears a commotion coming from the lobby. Jasper slows his pace and enters the lobby.

"Good morning, Jasper!" One of Jasper's own soldiers greet him.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning." Jasper grumbles.

"That's because someone sent us all a gift!" The soldier replies. "Look, here's yours!"

The soldier hands over a small bag. Jasper opens it, and the scent of freshly-baked cookies wafts out. He sits down with the bag, ignoring his chattering soldiers as he pulls the cookies out. They are warm, with colorful designs painted in sugary icing across their surfaces. Along with the cookies, a piece of folded paper gets pulled out.

Jasper furrows his brows and opens the note. As he reads through, he finds that it's not much of note. Just a brief message of admiration from a fan. Nothing that hasn't been said before.

Then, Jasper's heart stops.

Right at the bottom of the note is the name Freya. The name of Jasper's false sweetheart. Guilt and anxiety swirls within Jasper's being as he rereads the name over again. How did she know Jasper's here? Why would she even try to contact him at all after that disastrous breakup? She explicitly told Jasper she never wanted to see him again, so why-

Jasper moves his thumb, uncovering the sender's last name. It's… a different name from his ex lover. So it is not her after all. Jasper lets out a sigh of relief. Then, the realization of his idiocy catches up to him, and he groans.

\-----

Jasper lays on the roof of the Seer's cottage, watching the clouds roll by. A large cumulus obscures the sun, granting him some shade. Come to think of it, the sun seems lower than when Jasper first came here. Perhaps it is due to the Seer's influence?

"I'm glad you're here to welcome Erik." The Seer pipes up, jolting Jasper from his thoughts. He honestly forgot the Seer was there.

"I am not here for Erik's sake." Jasper frowns as he watches the Seer deposit a fish in her bucket. "Even if I were, I doubt Erik would appreciate it."

The Seer giggles as she baits the hook. "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

Jasper sits up a little, opens his mouth, then changes his mind and lays back down. His words would serve no point with how air-headed the Seer is anyway. Soon, a glowing anchor emits from one of the fishing poles.

"Ah! Erik's asleep again." The Seer grabs the glowing pole and casts the line.

Jasper watches as the Seer struggles to reel Erik in. Then, she suddenly launches him into the air once again. Jasper has to quickly roll over to avoid getting crushed by approximately one hundred and twenty pounds of thief. Erik pushes himself onto his hands and coughs and sputters. Jasper thumps Erik's back once, which seems to help.

"Goddess…" Erik lets out a long, throaty cough. "Seer? Can't you…" Erik coughs a few more times. "Can't you find a better way than this?"

"I'm sorry, but this is the best way." The Seer replies, actually having the decency to show some remorse for her actions.

"Greeeeat…" Erik sarcastically drawls out as he lays on his back. He turns his head towards Jasper. "Oh. Hi. Didn't see you there."

"Hello." Jasper greets back. "You nearly crushed me mere moments ago."

"Not my problem." Erik starts sitting up. "So, what's on the menu today?"

The Seer smiles and gestures to the spare fishing rods next to her. "I was hoping you two could fish with me."

"Ugh, lemme guess, by hoping, you mean forcing." Erik groans.

"I was thinking that as well." Jasper adds.

The Seer's smile falters just slightly. "I won't force you two this time. If you wish to stay away from one another, then I will allow it. But… I think it will do you both some good."

Maybe some soft, sentimental side in Jasper is rearing its ugly head, but in that moment, with the sun casting the Seer in shadow, she looks exactly like that oil painting of her with a scowling three-year-old Jasper on her knee. The comparison makes Jasper's heart ache for anything to remember his mother by, something more than his family signet rings. So with a frown, Jasper walks over and picks up a fishing rod. Damn the Seer. Damn the lawyers that stole Jasper's inheritance, leaving him with only his pedigree and the signet rings. Damn this weather making Jasper so sentimental.

Erik gets up as well, grabbing the last fishing pole. Jasper sits to the Seer's side as he baits his hook, and Erik sits at Jasper's side. Soon, three bobbers float on the water's surface. It's a little awkward, sitting between one of the most wanted criminals in the world and someone impersonating his mother, but Jasper resigns himself to simply dealing with it.

"So, how were your days?" The Seer ventures to ask.

"I am not at liberty to discuss that." Jasper says.

"I'm not saying that around HIM." Erik points to Jasper.

The Seer looks at them both with false concern. "Surely there's something you two can say?"

"There is not." Jasper keeps his secrets close to his chest.

Erik looks a bit awkward, looking away before mumbling something so quiet as to be unintelligible.

"I didn't catch that." The corner of the Seer's mouth quirks upwards.

"I said I spent some time with my boyfriend." Erik's cheeks redden as he is forced to repeat himself.

"…Your boyfriend is none other than the darkspawn, correct?" Jasper guesses.

Erik gasps and splutters. "H-how did you-?!"

"Oh, please. Your attraction to one another is obvious. Anyone with eyes can see it." Jasper pushes his bangs out of his eye.

"I concur with Jasper." The Seer gently bounces her pole. "It's… very obvious, even to an outsider."

Erik groans and covers his face with one hand. Then, something starts visibly tugging on Erik's line.

"Erik! Your line!" Jasper reaches out and manages to grab Erik's fishing rod right before it slips out of Erik's grasp.

Erik brings his hand down to reel his line in. They struggle for a while, with Jasper keeping a firm grip on the rod with one hand while Erik controls the line and the Seer readies a net. Once that fish breaches the surface of the water, it's all over for it. Erik quickly draws it in, grabbing the hook once the fish is close enough.

"Heh! Another one bites the dust." Erik proudly declares, admiring the fish.

"What a large fish!" The Seer says, holding the net out for Erik. "It must have put up quite the fight."

Jasper looks the fish over as Erik deposits it in the net. "I believe that is a wed herring. Quite a rare fish."

"Of course it is." Erik smirks. "No one can beat me at fishing."

An evil grin spreads across Jasper's face. "You know, legend has it that when you catch a wed herring while thinking of a paramour, that means your love is meant to be."

The smirk leaves Erik's face in an instant, replaced by a further crimsoning of his cheeks. "Oh goddess…"

Oh, this is too good. "There is more. They say that the larger the wed herring, the deeper and stronger your love is." Jasper spares a glance to the fish. "And what a large fish it is…"

Erik lets out a scream and covers his face with both hands.

"Oh look, the fish is almost as red as you are." Jasper casually points out.

"Alright, Jasper, that's enough." The Seer puts the wed herring to the side. "Let's not embarass Erik so badly he wakes up prematurely."

Jasper sighs and adjusts his hair. "In all seriousness, I am glad you have managed to find love. Even if is with the darkspawn…"

"He's not the darkspawn…" Erik mumbles, still covering his face.

The Seer reaches over and pats Erik's knee. "I know. And love truly is a beautiful thing."

Erik slowly looks up from his hands. "Yeah…"

Jasper gets a light tug on his line and starts waiting for a bite. "Just… do not force yourself to love anyone."

"Whaddaya mean?"

Jasper sighs. "It will only end in disaster and heartbreak for all parties, not to mention forcing love is an unpleasant experience in and of itself. If you find yourself forcing yourself to love someone, you are better off not being in that relationship."

"Says the guy that just called my boyfriend the darkspawn." A slight scowl crosses Erik's face as he recasts his line.

"Do not be so quick to dismiss my words. Refusing to heed them could lead to suffering."

"Ugh, what are you, my dad? Fuck off."

The Seer snrks and hunches over, shoulders shaking.

Jasper narrows his eyes at the Seer. "Do you find something amusing?"

The Seer shakes her head and waves a hand away. "Nothing."

Jasper sighs and looks down at his bobber. That fish is taking its sweet time nibbling on his bait. "As I was saying, I speak from experience in this matter."

"…So that's how it is with you and Hendrik, huh?" Erik smirks and raises a brow.

Jasper grows red and shoots a glare at Erik. "It is not like that!"

"Then why'd you bring it up in the first place?"

Jasper glances to the Seer, who silently looks at him. He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "Back in the day, people generally were much more fixated on reproduction and genitalia. Two men could not be in a relationship without facing heavy social and occasionally legal consquences. In my youth, I was relentlessly ostracized and bullied for being attracted to men, so in order to be perceived differently, I started dating the most traditionally feminine girl I knew, despite not being attracted to her in any way, shape, or form. It, um… did not turn out well, to put it lightly." Jasper coughs. "Luckily, I managed tk graduate from the knight academy early, so I did not stay in the city."

"Damn." Erik blinks. "Was she your first partner?"

"She was."

The Seer wraps an arm around Jasper's shoulders. Jasper looks at her strangely before allowing this contact to persist.

"Man, I can't imagine how much that sucked." Erik comments.

Jasper looks up at the sky. "We both deserved better."

A firm tug jostles the line, making Jasper gasp in soft surprise. He starts reeling in the fish, moving the rod to get better angles. Eventually, the fish tires, giving Jasper the opportunity to reel it in.

"Oooo, a tilapia!" The Seer excitedly exclaims. "Those are my favorite!"

It's quite a large tilapia. Not as big as the wed herring Erik caught, but big enough that Jasper can confidently sex it as a male. Then, Jasper spies something white sticking out of its mouth.

"Erik, can you hold the fish for a moment?" Jasper extends the wriggling fish towards Erik.

Erik takes it with both hands before Jasper unhooks the tilapia and reaches into its mouth. He pulls out two white flowers, somehow relatively undamaged.

"What do you have?" The Seer leans over to look.

Jasper shows the flowers to the Seer. "Crocuses. They were in the fish's mouth."

"I see…" The Seer smiles and sits up. "The tilapia must have mistaken the center for eggs and taken them into its mouth to incubate them."

"How the hell could it have mistaken flowers for fish eggs?" Erik questions, putting the tilapia in a bucket.

"Fish are not exactly known for having good eyesight." Jasper says as he pockets the crocuses. "But as far as I know, crocuses do not typically grow near water, so how did these come to be found by the tilapia?"

"I suppose that will be one of life's many mysteries." The Seer reels in their empty line. "But enough of that. Are you two hungry?"

"Yes." Jasper and Erik reply at the same time.

The Seer smiles again and snaps her fingers. In a flash of smoke, the fish turns into a spread of appetizing snacks. "Help yourselves."

Jasper eyes the food suspiciously. "Can you simply conjure food?"

"I can. But I prefer to work for it. It keeps things interesting." The Seer picks up a piece of dried fish and munches it.

Jasper supposes simply conjuring food would get boring after a while, especially for one as old as the Seer. Jasper takes some fish sticks from where the tilapia was, as does Erik. As they look out at the scenery, they bite into their food at the same time.

"So, Erik, who was your first partner?" The Seer asks after Erik swallows his mouthful.

Erik goes red. "C'mon, that's embarassing…"

"Jasper already told you about his first partner." The Seer grins and puts her chin on her free palm. "You can tell us."

Erik looks away from them. "…Girl in Gondolia. Shipwright's apprentice."

The Seer happily sighs. "Ah, young love." She eats a bit more of her fish before speaking. "My first partner… I don't remember what they looked like, but they were a… student in the same place I was studying at. We had to keep our relationship a secret, as it was forbidden to be romantically involved."

"I understand. My own relationship with Hendrik initially had to be kept secret at well." Jasper finishes off his fish stick before grabbing another.

They all continue eating their well-earned fish. When all food has been consumed, Jasper begins to feel drowsy and yawns. And by the looks of it, Erik's having a hard time staying awake too. The Seer clears away the roof with a wave of her hand, replacing the plates with blankets.

"You two should rest." The Seer suggests, gesturing to the blankets. "You both have a long day ahead of you."

Erik doesn't hesitate to lay back on the soft blankets and close his eyes, seemingly unbothered by the still-shining sun. After a moment's consideration, Jasper lays down as well, ending up next to Erik. The Seer conjures a large umbrella for them, shielding them from the sun. Jasper closes his eyes for but a moment, and when he opens them once more, he is in his inn room in Sniflheim.

Jasper fumbles for his pocketwatch as he conjures flames to help him see. Just before dawn. Jasper can't help a whistle. He's just in time. He quickly dresses, gathers his satchel, and silently leaves the inn. A pass procured from his satchel easily lets him past the guards at the castle's front door. From there, it's just a matter of-

"Jasper!"

Jasper turns to find a knight approaching from the direction of the throne room. He gulps as he forces himself to remain calm and allow the knight to approach before speaking. "Is there something you wish to discuss?"

The knight takes off his helmet. "Do you remember me?"

Jasper takes a good look at the knight's face, and as recognition dawns, something within him curdles and sours. "Unfortunately, I do." Jasper immediately turns and starts walking away.

The knight, in his characteristic sadism that he apparently never grew out of, follows Jasper. "What's wrong?"

Jasper stops. He can't help a single dry laugh. "One of my former tormentors asks me what is wrong. I have not seen such stupidity in years."

The knight, whom Jasper dares not recall the name of, has the audacity to look taken aback. "That was when we were children! I've- I've grown!"

"I highly doubt it." Jasper spits. "Now, if you do not have any business with me, I suggest you leave me be. I am a busy man."

The knight sighs. "…Her Majesty wanted me to give this to you." He holds out a letter, sealed with the Sniflheim royal crest.

Jasper takes the letter and places it in his satchel. "Is that all?"

"…I know it's too little too late, but I'm sorry. About… everything."

Jasper turns and walks away. This time, the knight does not follow. Good. Now Jasper can finally do what he needs to do. It's child's play to enter Sniflheim Castle's restricted ward, to stick to the shadows as he sneaks past the guards. To quietly cast divide and send his illusory clones to cause distractions and scout the areas ahead. To pick the lock on the restricted library and enter. Once Jasper is safely from view, he briefly checks his satchel for all the materials needed to free Krystalinda before traversing through the dusty library.

"Where could she be…?" Jasper softly whispers to himself.

He's looking for Krystalinda's sigil, which among all these books with no clue as to Krystalinda's general location is barely a helpful clue. Jasper runs his fingers along the book spines as he begins his search. By the goddess, would he love to pore through all of these books. The knowledge he could learn… But he is not here for that.

Jasper is near the back when the door opens. He suppresses a gasp and hides behind a bookshelf, holding his breath and not daring to move. Footsteps approach, then stop. A book opens. Jasper risks a glance around the bookshelf to find none other than Queen Frysabel taking a book down from the shelf. Wait a minute… that sigil!

"It's so good to see you, my pet." A sultry voice that is definitely not Frysabel's emits from her location. "It gets so awfully lonely in this boring book."

Frysabel sits down with the open book. "I missed you too."

"Do you have everything we need?"

"Yes!" Frysabel seems enthusiastic. "Are you ready?"

"Hm hm hm, not yet." That sultry voice chuckles. "We need to wait until it snows before you can free me. But if my woman's intuition serves me right, we'll have snow at around dusk. And then nothing can stop us."

…Wait a minute, is that Krystalinda?! Is Frysabel going to free her?!

"I can't wait to finally meet you face-to-face." Frysabel gingerly touches the pages of the book. "You've been so kind to me…"

She's going to free Krystalinda. Jasper can't believe what he's hearing. That idiot is deliberately going to free an eons-old, extremely powerful, EXTREMELY dangerous sorceror and possible demigod. All because Krystalinda gave her a few kind words?!

Wait, why is Jasper bothered by this? This serves his and Mordegon's agenda perfectly. Who cares about Frysabel's motivations? Who cares if it is Frysabel freeing Krystalinda and not Jasper?

"And I can't wait to finally walk free!" Krystalinda replies, voice dripping with enthusiasm. "Oh, it will feel so good to finally stretch my legs again."

Jasper shakes his head. Then, he carefully sneaks out of the library, staying as far away from Frysabel and Krystalinda as possible. He needs to get back to his unit. Needs to get them far away from Sniflheim.

\-----

"You made a good decision, not freeing Krystalinda." The Seer smiles approvingly as she looks off in the distance.

Jasper scoffs. "What does it matter if I did not? Krystalinda was freed anyway. My actions did not matter."

"Oh, but they did." The Seer runs her hand along the grain of the fishing pole. "Even if it is just on a personal level, the fact that you chose to be better matters."

"No, it does not." Jasper grits in insistence. "Do you not see that the end result was the same?"

"I do see. It is as clear as the sun is shining." The Seer gestures towards the sun, which is low enough that the sky has just begun to change colors. "But nevertheless, it is a step in the right direction."

"What do you mean?"

The Seer lightly fiddles with the string on her pole. "It will help you avoid a terrible fate. But that decision alone will not save you. You must keep moving forward, otherwise you will stagnate and be doomed."

Jasper scoffs and adjusts his bangs. "I still do not see how that could possibly prevent me from apparent death."

"Perhaps you will see later, once you realize the truth."

Jasper pauses. "What are you referring to?"

The Seer opens her mouth, but then her fishing pole flashes blue. "Ah, Erik is asleep." She picks the pole up and firmly grips it in both hands. "Could you go inside my cabin for a while? There's something I need to talk to Erik about."

Jasper sighs. "Very well. But once you are done, I expect you to enlighten me on this truth." He climbs down the ladder and heads inside the cottage, shutting the door behind him. Jasper takes a seat by the table and crosses his legs. Shortly after, a loud thud shakes the ceiling, making him jump. "Goddess, that was loud."

Then, Jasper's heart settles, and he leans back in his chair. He takes out a comb and starts running it through his hair as he waits. As expected, the comb glides through Jasper's perfect hair without so much as a snag. After that brief combing, Jasper puts the comb away and twiddles his thumbs. That is the moment when a cloud of smoke abruptly forms on the table and dissipates just as fast, leaving behind a colorful water crossbow and a slip of paper with the number five on it.

Jasper leans forward to get a better look, only for the number to change to a four. Then a three. Jasper's eyes widen. He quickly grabs the crossbow and checks that it is loaded before pointing it at the door. Erik busts through with a water crossbow of his own and a cocky grin to match. Jasper shoots first, and from there, it's chaos. They shoot at each other, constantly moving to both dodge the water and better attack one another.

The fun only gets worse when the Seer appears and starts throwing water balloons. Erik and Jasper immediately turn their crossbows on her and start firing, making the Seer laugh and increase her assault. 

"Erik! Get behind her!" Jasper calls out. 

Erik cackles as he runs around to behind the Seer. The Seer yelps and tries to launch water balloons at them both, but as hard as she tries, she simply cannot attack both at the same time. Soon, the Seer runs out of water balloons, and holds her hands up with a laugh.

"I yield, I yield!" The Seer cries out, unable to contain her laughter.

Jasper and Erik continue laughing as they lower their crossbows. They're sopping wet messes, all of them, with their hair all flat and pressing to their skulls. And yet none of them can bring themselves to care.

Jasper pushes his wet hair from his face as he continues to smile. "I had forgotten how much fun a water fight could be."

Erik points his crossbow at Jasper and shoots twice before the crossbow fails to pump out further shots. "Sorry. Had to make sure my water crossbow was empty." Judging by that grin, Erik is absolutely not sorry.

Jasper shoots Erik right back, only managing one shot before his own crossbow runs out of water. "I had to check as well."

Erik laughs and lightly punches Jasper on the arm. "That was fun."

"It was." The Seer starts ringing out her hair.

Jasper looks down at his soaked clothes. "Do you, perchance, have any spare clothing?"

The Seer snaps her fingers, and two piles of folded clothing appear on the ground right in front of Jasper and Erik. Jasper takes the one obviously meant for him, and Erik does the same with the other stack. Then, the Seer makes two wooden changing stalls appear before them.

Jasper goes into the one closest and locks the door before changing into the long-sleeved olive green shirt and orange pants. A gaudy color combination, one Jasper would never choose for himself, but at this point he just wants to be out of his wet clothes. He removes his hair tie to allow his hair to dry a little faster before placing his wet clothing to dry and leaving the stall.

Erik had apparently finished before Jasper did, as he is now dressed in completely dry white and yellow clothing, slightly more extravagant in comparison to Jasper's simple outfit. As for the Seer, she is still wearing the same clothes as before, but now she is completely dry.

"How do the clothes fit?" The Seer smiles as soon as she sees Jasper approaching.

"I cannot complain. They fit well."

"That is good." The Seer snaps her fingers, making the stalls disappear without a trace.

Jasper whips around. There's no trace of his clothing anywhere. "What did you do to my clothes?!"

"Don't worry, I simply put them to dry. They are safe and sound." The Seer reassures him. "Now, let us all get inside. We need to dry off that hair."

The Seer walks off towards the cabin without checking if the others are following her. Jasper gives Erik a good once-over, paying particular attention to his now-flat hair and how some of it came down to almost cover his right eye.

"You look like a drowned rat." Jasper smirks.

Erik rolls his eyes. "Like you can talk."

They stroll towards the cabin at a leisurely pace, in no real hurry. When they step inside, Erik closes the door behind them. The Seer stands before them, next to a wall-mounted mirror. Was that mirror there before?

"You two took your time." The Seer remarks.

Erik chuckles as he approaches. "Had make sure this guy…" Erik trails off as he turns his head towards the mirror. He's completely silent as he gets closer to the mirror and stares for several seconds. "Ugh, goddess dammit!"

"What is the matter?" Jasper asks.

"I just realized I look like you with this hair!" Erik growls as he immediately brings his hands up to mess up his hair.

Jasper can't help a laugh. "They say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery."

"Can it, old man!"

The Seer looks to Jasper with a dangerous glint in her eye. Before Jasper can react, she blows a strong gust of wind at Jasper from all directions, making him stumble. Then, she and Erik both laugh at Jasper.

"Now you look like Erik." The Seer remarks, looking entirely too pleased with herself.

Jasper runs over to the mirror as Erik continues to laugh at him. His hair sticks up, forming long spikes that point everywhere. What's even worse, the Seer's spell had dried his hair like that, ensuring that it will be much harder to return his hair to normal. Jasper turns to the Seer and sends her an enraged glare.

"Ah, the trademark Bruneau glare…" The Seer chuckles, further angering Jasper. "How I have missed it…"

"Bruneau glare?" Erik questions, looking at the Seer.

"Members of the Bruneau family line are said to possess a unique glare that is more effective than glares from anyone else." Jasper explains, glaring at his own reflection now that he knows it to be ineffective on the Seer.

"Heh. What's so special about it anyway?" Erik smirks, crossing his arms and shifting his weight to one foot.

Jasper glares at Erik. Several moments pass with no reaction from the younger man. Jasper glares harder. Still, nothing changes.

"I don't think it's working." Erik says.

Jasper sighs. Is something wrong with his glares today? …Oh wait. His hair is what's wrong. Aaaaand his comb was with his clothing. Great. He grumbles something under his breath as he uses his fingers to try and get his hair in order. "My glares would be far more effective were it not for a certain geriatric immortal!" Jasper raises his volume at the end, emphasizing exactly who he's talking about.

The Seer comes forward and starts drying Erik's hair with a much gentler breeze. "If it makes you feel better, I have been the subject of so many Bruneau glares that I have become immune."

Jasper immediately perks up. "You have met my family?"

"I have." The Seer chuckles to herself. "I think the most recent Bruneau I've met is your… great-great grandmother? Aside from you and… Aside from now, that is."

"Oh…" Jasper immediately deflates. So no one within recent memory.

The Seer meets Jasper's gaze in the mirror and frowns. "…The Bruneau glare, from what I know, seems not to affect family members. I know that is not much, but… it is the most recently applicable information I have."

The breeze softly brings Erik's hair in front of his eye, and in the reflection, it is the same side as Jasper's bangs. In that moment, Erik's words from earlier ring true. He really does look like Jasper. But then the moment passes, and Erik's hair moves from his face, leaving him looking like himself. The Seer finishes drying Erik's hair, and Erik shakes it out, making his hairstyle into its normal spiky self.

"There we are! All dry now." The Seer smiles at them in the mirror.

Erik runs his fingers through his hair, then turns to Jasper with a smirk. "Y'know, they say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery."

Jasper is very tempted to roll his eyes. Instead, he keeps working on taming the wild mess the Seer turned his hair into. The Seer waves her hand, and all of a sudden Jasper's hair returns to its normal state. Jasper glances back at her before ensuring that his hair is perfect.

The Seer goes to the window and opens it wide. The sun pours in, in its orange splendor. And despite the beautiful view, the Seer looks… troubled? "We do not have much time left…"

"Whaddaya mean?" Erik starts looking out the window as well.

The Seer shakes her head. "Do not worry about it. You two should be waking up."

"Is it morning already?" Jasper asks.

"Yes. And neither of you want to freeze in this cold." The Seer casually raises her hand and snaps her fingers.

Just like that, Jasper wakes up to biting, freezing cold, unlike any he had ever experienced. Krystalinda must still be wreaking havoc. Jasper grumbles and bundles himself in blankets before exiting his tent. The cave he and his troops have taken as a temporary refuge may keep the snowstorm out, but it allows the cold to roam unimpeded in spite of their best efforts.

Then, Jasper spots his childhood bully amongst the troops. Ugh, he forgot he was stuck travelling with his old torturer and his little unit on Frysabel's behest. Something about joining Jasper's "diplomacy" trip to Arboria. And he's by the camp's coffee and tea supply, too! Can this day get any worse?!

He notices Jasper and waves. Apparently, this day can get worse. Jasper shoots a glare at the man, making him stumble back and spill his coffee. Then, Jasper approaches, ignoring his former bully in favor of pouring himself a cup of tea.

"H-hi…" The knight shakily greets, keeping both hands on his cup.

Jasper blows on his tea before sipping.

"So, uh… how did you sleep?"

Jasper walks off towards the stew pot and grabs an empty bowl.

"How's the tea?"

Jasper puts his cup down in front of him before scooping some stew into his bowl.

"That stew's really-!"

"If you do not have business with me, I recommend you focus on your own unit." Jasper finally responds, refusing to look at the knight.

The knight sighs and walks away, finally leaving Jasper alone. Jasper takes a spoon, scoops up some stew, and brings it to his mouth.

"Sir Jasper!" One of Jasper's own soldiers approaches.

Jasper scowls and tightens his grip on the spoon. "What is it now?"

"A letter came in by falcon. It's from Sir Hendrik again." The soldier holds out the letter.

Jasper puts down the spoon, takes the letter, and looks behind the soldier to find the falcon in question. "How did it manage to find us in this weather?"

"I said the same thing, sir."

"Mm, dismissed." Jasper says as he places his bowl on the ground.

Once the soldier has walked away, Jasper opens the letter and reads it, expecting that same cold distance in Hendrik's previous letter. But… it starts out with… how Hendrik cares about Jasper. And how he can't wait to see Jasper again. He expected to be in Sniflheim by now when he wrote this letter, and to help Jasper with his diplomatic mission.

Jasper's eyes well up with tears, and he blinks to clear them. Every word fills Jasper's heart with love and joy. Could it be…? Does Hendrik still love him? Jasper desperately hopes that's the case. It'd mean that… That Jasper resented Hendrik for no reason…

Jasper shoves those thoughts out of his mind. He can unpack that later. He needs to keep reading. As he continues down the letter, Hendrik begins to describe a self-phrased strange dream. Apparently, he dreamed of both Erik and a younger Jasper, and that this dream Jasper was teaching Erik to wield a crossbow. They seemed very, very close, or so Hendrik thought.

Once Jasper gets to the last sentence of the paragraph, his eyes widen. At some point, Hendrik realized that Erik looks just like Jasper did when he was a young man. Jasper has to lower the letter for a moment. First Erik said he looked like Jasper, then Jasper thought the same, and now Hendrik does too. Does this mean anything?

…Surely not. There's more than one person out there that makes their living off of impersonating Jasper. A young man that happens to resemble Jasper means nothing.

\-----

Jasper admires the sunset painting the sky a million warm colors as he waits with the Seer. He ponders taking a fishing rod for himself before deciding against it and leaving them be. "When will Erik fall asleep?"

The Seer frowns and waves her hand over her fishing rod, making a variety of lights surge from it. "He already is asleep."

"Then why are you not summoning him?"

"I cannot." The Seer says, rubbing her thumb on the pole absently. "His dreams are interfering somehow. They are too… intense to allow me to bring him here."

"What do you mean?" Jasper looks at the Seer.

"If someone's dreams are strong enough, then they block me from bringing the dreamer to my realm. All I can do in that case is wait."

"Are you saying Erik is having a nightmare?" Something within Jasper wells with nervous energy and something else entirely.

"Not necessarily, but most often that is the case." The Seer gnaws at her lip. "Although… perhaps if you tried bringing him here, you could succeed where I will fail."

Jasper blinks. "How would I be able to succeed? This is your domain."

"It is my domain, but it will be your hands." The Seer holds the fishing rod out. "Go ahead. Take it."

Jasper looks to the rod and to the Seer before hesitantly taking it. "How do I summon Erik?"

"Simply cast your line. I have already attuned it to Erik."

Jasper casts a glance towards the Seer before he casts the line. For several agonizing seconds, nothing happens. Then, Jasper feels it. A bite. "I think I have him!"

"Don't reel him in yet." The Seer doesn't take her eyes off the fishing rod, or the line. "Only do it when I say to."

Jasper holds off on the urge to reel Erik in and forces himself to wait. The force on the hook grows stronger and stronger, forcing Jasper to start using his muscles. Soon, the weight becomes unbearable. It takes every shred of willpower for Jasper to keep hold of the rod. He grunts, pants, and struggles as he tilts the pole against the direction Erik tugs in.

"Now!"

Jasper yanks upwards with all his might. The silhouette of Erik soars into the air before landing behind them with a thud. Then, Erik starts coughing, and Jasper immediately knows something's not right.

"Erik…?" Jasper, out of breath, reaches out towards Erik.

Erik lifts his face up, and Jasper's suspicions are confirmed. Laying before him is a mere boy, no older than eight, dressed in a black undershirt and pants with a light green tunic and a red sash around his waist. The hook from Jasper's line appears to be wedged firmly within Erik's lip, making him bleed all over his little chin. As soon as Erik stops coughing, he brings his hands to his eyes and starts crying.

"E-Erik!" The Seer shouts. "What happened?!"

Erik takes one look at the Seer and only cries harder.

"What is wrong?" Jasper tries to keep his voice gentle, despite the growing panic within him.

"…Oh dear. What are we supposed to do?!" The Seer balls her fists in her hair.

"Are you telling me you could not see this coming?!" Jasper shouts to the Seer.

"Yes!" The Seer is now audibly panicking. "This scenario was so unlikely that I didn't bother looking into it!"

All the screaming makes Erik scream as well, and he starts backing away on his hands and feet.

Jasper's eyes grow wide. "Seer, we are scaring him."

"Is it my form? I think it's my form." Without waiting for an answer, the Seer pats the top of her head, creating a puff of smoke around her body only to look exactly the same. "Hi! I'm Jasper's mommy! I'm really nice!"

Erik screams so loud he starts turning red, and backs up dangerously close to the tip of the roof.

"I do not believe you are helping." Jasper sternly sets his voice at the Seer.

The Seer looks to Erik, then back to Jasper. "…You're right. Would it be best if I left for a while?"

"Yes."

The Seer disappears, leaving Jasper alone with a terrified, screaming Erik. Jasper takes a deep breath before trying to address Erik.

"Erik…! It is alright. There is no need to be afraid." Jasper puts a fake smile on his face. "Come here!"

Erik rapidly shakes his head.

"What is the matter?" Jasper asks. When Erik fails to give an intelligible response, Jasper is forced to think of more creative ways to bring Erik away from the tip of the roof. He puts his hand behind his back and leaves it open. "Iiiiii have a lollipop! In my hand!" Something appears on the palm of Jasper's hand, and he wraps his fingers around it before holding it out. "Look! Candy! For you!"

"You'll eat meeeee!" Erik bawls.

"What? No, that is not true!" Jasper pleads. "Please, come to me! It is dangerous over there! You could slip and roll off the roof, and then you will get hurt!"

Erik shakes his head again. "But you'll eat me!"

Jasper purses his lips. He sets the lollipop down, then sets one knee firmly on the ground while setting his opposite foot flat, lifting himself into a kneeling position. Then, he thumps his fist to his chest. "On my honor as a knight, I vow not to eat you."

Erik sniffles. "Promise?"

"I promise." Jasper confirms. "A knight's word is his bond."

Erik's body is wracked with sobs as he approaches Jasper.

"Be careful of the line." Jasper picks the line up to help Erik see it.

"Ok…" Erik wipes his nose on his sleeve before joining Jasper's side.

Jasper smiles. "Good job. You were so brave."

"Can I have my lollipop now?"

"Not yet, little one. First, we need to get that hook out of your lip. Sit down."

Erik obediently sits before Jasper. Jasper takes Erik's chin in hand and tilts it upwards, carefully examining his wound. Luckily, the hook doesn't seem to have penetrated too deeply. Jasper pulls a spool of fishing thread and some scissors towards him and cuts a long piece of thread.

"Hold still." Jasper says as he raises the thread up.

Erik starts to tremble and cry anew as Jasper brings the thread to his face. But he manages to stay still, just like Jasper told him, and Jasper manages to hoop the thread below the curve of the hook. Jasper takes both ends of the thread in one hand, then presses his finger to the place where the hook is tied to the line and starts gently bouncing the thread away from Erik's face. After a few tugs, the hook comes free, and Jasper sets it and the thread far away from Erik.

"We are almost done." Jasper puts his hand behind his back again. "All we need is for you to eat a MEDICINAL HERB, clean you up, and then you can have your lollipop." Again, something appears in Jasper's hand, and he extends it out to Erik.

Erik takes one look at the medicinal herb and sticks his tongue out. "They're yucky!"

"You have to eat one if you want your wounds to feel better."

"No!"

Jasper sighs. How the hell is he supposed to get a child to take his medicine? Heliodor's military does not exactly include childcare in its teachings. "What if I covered it in chocolate?"

"No!"

"What if I ate one with you?"

"No!" Erik crosses his arms and turns his nose at the medicinal herb.

Shit, Jasper's running out of options. Think! What could he do? "Um…" He mulls over what fictional fathers migt do in this scenario in a panicked manner. Then, it hits him. "Erik, I would like to introduce you to a good friend of mine." Jasper puts his hand behind his back. "He is a noble… wolf by the name of… Captain… Fido. He is STUFFED full of love, especially for children. I believe he is the best ANIMAL in all of Erdrea."

Something plush ends up in Jasper's hand. Jasper looks behind him, and finds a gray and white wolf plushie in his hand. Then, he moves the plushie so that it appears to peek out behind Jasper, then retract back.

"Oh no, I believe Captain Fido is feeling shy." Jasper whines in a childlike manner. "Perhaps if you call out to him, he will gain the courage to come out."

"Come ouuuut!" Erik calls to Captain Fido. "C'mon!"

Jasper makes Captain Fido peek out once again before making him trot over to Erik, even emulating a stride for the stuffed animal. Erik smiles as Captain Fido comes into view.

"Owie ow ow! I have some awful wounds from fighting bad guys!" Jasper voices for Captain Fido, bouncing his inanimate head up and down. "Erik, do you know any way for me to heal up?"

Erik looks to the medicinal herb. "That?" He points to the medicinal herb.

"Oh! A nice medicinal herb! Thank you so much!" Jasper brings Captain Fido to the herb and lowers his head to it. "Om nom nom nom nom!" Then, Jasper dramatically voices a loud groan. "I feel so much better now! All my wounds are gone now!" Then, Jasper gasps. "Erik, you're hurt too!" Jasper makes Captain Fido brings the medicinal herb to Erik. "Here, you should have some."

"But what about you?" Erik pouts.

"I will be fine! I already ate my fill."

Erik gulps and takes the medicinal herb. He eats it, cringing the entire time. The spot where the hook bit into his skin closes almost immediately. Jasper can't help a sigh of relief.

"There you go." Jasper smiles at Erik. He holds Captain Fido out. "Here, you can hold him while I clean you up."

Erik takes Captain Fido and holds him to his chest. Jasper brings his hand behind his back, and more objects appear in his hand, this time a small water bottle and a washcloth. He pours some water onto the cloth, then gets to work wiping away all the blood, snot, and tears on Erik's face.

Once Jasper is done, he puts the washcloth down and picks the lollipop up. "Here, your lollipop, for being a brave boy."

Erik yanks the lollipop out of Jasper's grasp, unwraps it, and shoves it in his mouth.

Jasper smiles again. Erik is so cute. "Captain Fido thinks you are brave, too."

"Thank youuuu." Erik squeezes Captain Fido.

"How about the three of us get off this roof so that we can have more room to run around in?" Jasper suggests.

"Ok!" Erik smiles and stands up.

"Is it alright if I pick you up?" Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes. Jasper doesn't trust a child to keep their footing, not even if they were an adult thief just a day ago.

Erik ponders that for a moment. "Ok!" He extends his arms up.

Jasper grabs Erik by the waist and brings him to settle on Jasper's hip. He bounces Erik and ensures he is firmly within Jasper's grasp before Jasper carefully traverses the roof. Erik quietly holds onto both Jasper and Captain Fido as he sucks on his lollipop. Thankfully, he remains still, making Jasper's job a little easier.

When Jasper reaches the ladder, he tightens his hold with one arm as the other breaks away from Erik. Then, he very carefully steps down the rungs while keeping his free hand on the side of the ladder. Once his feet reach the ground, Jasper sets Erik down.

"There you go. Now you can run around as much as you like." Jasper pats Erik's shoulder before standing at full height.

Erik looks around before hiding his face in Jasper's hip.

"What is the matter?" Jasper asks.

"…Bad guys." Erik mumbles.

"What do you mean?" Jasper brings his hand to Erik's shoulder and gently rubs it.

"They come from water!" Erik fearfully declares as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Jasper glances at the river before kneeling to be level with Erik. "Do not fret. There are no bad guys around to hurt us. And if there are, I will protect you."

Erik pushes the lower half of his face into Captain Fido's fur. "Promise?"

"I promise."

Erik hesitantly steps away from the house. He looks back to Jasper, then takes his hand and keeps going. Jasper raises a brow, but does not raise any objections. Soon, they're in the middle of the field, casting long shadows on the ground.

"Tell me, Erik," Jasper suddenly thinks to ask. "Do you remember meeting with me last night?"

"Uh-huh." Erik nods.

"What did we do?"

"We had a water fight with the Seer, aaaand we beat the Seer!" Erik smiles at the memory. Then, he starts giggling. "You looked funny with your hair messed up."

Good, Erik's memories seem to be intact. "That is because it is not supposed to be 'messed up'."

Erik laughs more. "Funny hair! Funny hair! Funny hair!"

"How very mature of you." Jasper cannot help a slight quirking of the corners of his lips.

Erik laughs for a little more before calming down. "Hey, you wanna play on the swings?"

"Swings?"

"Yeah, swings!"

"Erik, there are no swings around." Jasper tells him.

Erik leans to the side and looks behind Jasper. "You mean like those?" Erik points.

Jasper turns around. Right behind him, in a spot that was definitely empty a few moments ago, stands a playground, complete with swings, a slide, monkey bars, the whole nine yards. It must be the work of the Seer again.

"Very well. We shall play on the swings." Jasper sighs.

Erik grins. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" He bolts off towards the swings.

Jasper runs behind him at a slower pace, more to give Erik the illusion of difficulty in their race than anything else. Erik plops down onto the closest swing and sticks his tongue out at Jasper.

"I win!" Erik proudly declares as he starts swinging his feet.

"Ah, yes, you have beaten me." Jasper comes to stand by Erik. "Good job, Erik."

Erik giggles and starts swinging. "Push me!"

Jasper pushes Erik, making the swing go higher. Erik laughs more, holding onto Captain Fido with one hand. Jasper pushes again, making Erik go even higher. There's a certain joy in this simple act, an unnameable joy that really shouldn't be arising in such a mundane act. And yet, here Jasper is, smiling as he pushes a boy on a swing.

The swing goes so high Erik ends up flying through the air with a squealing cackle. Jasper's heart seizes. There's no time to think. Jasper extends his arms and rushes forward as fast as he can, catching Erik before he hits the ground. Only when Erik is safely in his arms does Jasper allow himself to breathe.

"Again! Again!" Erik can't stop laughing in Jasper's arms.

Jasper pants as he gently sets Erik down. "I think not."

"Awwww…" Erik pouts. "Pleeeeaaaaase?"

"No. You could get hurt."

Erik's bottom lip starts trembling as he stares up at Jasper.

"Do not give me puppy eyes. I am the Field Marshall of Heliodor. I will not be swayed by that tactic."

Erik's eyes start welling up with tears.

"No. Do not cry. I forbid you."

Erik starts crying.

"Oh, fine! I will launch you into the air again." Jasper throws his arms up. "But do not blame me if you get hurt."

Erik grins and hugs Jasper. "Thanks! You're the best!"

Before Jasper can possibly process the fact that someone touched him, let alone hugged him, Erik runs to the swing and sits on it. Jasper sighs, shakes his head, and repeats the process of pushing Erik. When the swing reaches its peak, Erik jumps off with that same squealing laugh, and Jasper catches him once again.

"There, you have had your fun." Jasper fixes Erik's hair a little. "Now we are not doing it again."

"Awwww… but that was so much fun…" Erik pouts.

"Do not fret, little one. There are plenty of fun activities for us to do together." Jasper gives Erik a small smile. "Why not try…" Jasper looks around and finds a merry-go-round painted vaguely like a crocus. "The merry-go-round?"

"What's that?"

"The round metal playset in that direction." Jasper points to the merry-go-round. "I can show you how it operates."

"Uh… I guess." Erik looks at the merry-go-round. "It doesn't look as fun as the swings…"

"Believe me, it is very fun." Jasper carries Erik over to the merry-go-round and sets him down next to it. "Get in the center."

Erik steps onto the merry-go-round and sits down on the yellow center, with white petals extending outwards around him. He sets Captain Fido just outside the yellow circle marking the center. Jasper grabs one of the bars and starts to jog around in circles, making the merry-go-round spin with him. He gradually picks up the pace, causing the merry-go-round to go faster, and Erik with it.

When Jasper brings the merry-go-round to spin as fast as possible, Jasper takes the bar in both hands and hops on. The sheer centrifugal force compels Jasper to hold on for dear life. Jasper glances over to Erik, who is smiling, laughing, having the time of his life as he also clings to a bar, closer to the edge than when they began spinning. Jasper cannot help but match Erik's joy as the merry playset goes round.

But gradually, the merry-go-round slows to a stop. Erik lets go and stands with a slight stumble. Erik keeps that big grin as he looks to Jasper.

"That was soooo awesome! Can I try? Pleaaaase?" Erik looks up with pleading eyes.

"Go ahead."

Erik gets off the merry-go-round, grabs a bar, and starts running as fast as his itty bitty legs can take him. Jasper sits down and watches as Erik tries his hardest to make the merry-go-round go fast. At some point, Erik jumps on as Jasper did. But when he finds the merry-go-round to be much slower than when Jasper pushed it, Erik pouts and stomps.

"Why isn't it going fast?" Erik whines as the merry-go-round stops.

"That requires a certain speed and strength." Jasper explains. "Allow me to help-"

"No! I wanna do it!" Erik hops off and tries again.

The way Erik frowns and puffs his cheeks in determination reminds Jasper of himself, when he was that age. For he, too, refused to give up on anything, and insisted on doing everything himself. All to show how grown-up and strong he was. The half-conscious comparison touches something inside Jasper. What that something is, though, is what confounds Jasper.

Erik jumps on again, with the merry-go-round going a little faster than before. But judging by his pout, it's still not enough for Erik. Jasper looks over the edge and subtly speeds things along with his foot.

"Whoa!" Erik's eyes grow wide. "Why'd it get faster all of a sudden?!"

"I have no idea." Jasper lies.

Erik starts to smile at the speed boost. Jasper pushes along the ground once again, making the merry-go-round even faster. Erik laughs once again, holding onto a bar as the spinning threatens to drag his small body outside the merry-go-round. And as the merry-go-round slows, Erik keeps laughing.

Then, Erik looks around with a panicked expression. Before Jasper can possibly guess why, Erik starts crying. Jasper immediately goes to him and kneels in front of him.

"Erik, what is wrong?"

"Captain Fido is gone!" Erik sobs.

"Captain Fido?" Jasper looks to where he last saw Captain Fido, only for him to not be there. Jasper stands, searching around the merry-go-round. He finds Captain Fido laying on the ground a short distance away, most likely having ended up there thanks to centrifugal force. Jasper quickly grabs him, dusts the dirt off him, then runs back to Erik and takes on that childish voice for Captain Fido again. "Hello, Erik!"

"Captain Fido!" Erik quickly grabs Captain Fido and hugs him tight. "Where were you?"

"I fell, earlier. But do not worry, I am fine! It takes more than a little fall to hurt me!"

Erik quietens. "Did bad guys push you?"

"That is not the case at all! I just had a clumsy moment. It happens to everyone." Jasper reassures Erik through Captain Fido. 

"But are you hurt?" Erik looks into Captain Fido's eyes.

"Do not worry, I could fall from Yggdrasil and be alright!"

Erik gasps. "Really?!"

"Yes! It is all thanks to eating aaaaallllll my veggies." 

"But… they're icky."

"They are really good! You simply have to give them a chance."

"If you say so…" Erik still looks hesitant about the prospect of eating vegetables.

Jasper can't blame Erik for that. Jasper himself was stubborn about eating vegetables to the point that he would rather starve than touch a piece of broccoli. Hell, sometimes he still cannot bring himself to eat green beans. Jasper stands at full height and holds a bar.

"Do you want to go for another spin?" Jasper offers.

"No!" Erik clutches Captain Fido tight. "I don't want Captain Fido to fall again!"

"Very well. Is there something you would like to do?"

Erik looks over to the side. "I wanna go on that!" Before Jasper can respond, Erik is already going off to the slide and climbing the ladder.

Jasper lets out a sigh without any real exasperation and follows Erik, watching as he sits on the slide, puts Captain Fido on his lap, and slides down with a laugh. Erik gets off the slide and runs up to Jasper.

"Your turn!" Erik playfully slaps Jasper on the back.

Jasper rapidly blinks at Erik. "Do you… want me to go on the slide? Do I understand you correctly?"

"Yeah!" Erik says as though it's the most obvious thing in the world. "It's your turn!"

The little boy has spoken. Jasper must take his turn on the slide. Jasper approaches the slide and places his hands on either side of the ladder. Then, he begins his ascent, watching his steps on the rungs. Once he reaches the slide's peak, he sits down and looks down.

It suddenly occurs to Jasper that he cannot remember the last time he played on a playground. He knows his mother brought him to one, when he was young and she was healthy. Carnelian once mentioned a story his mother told about Jasper's playground antics. But as far as Jasper knows, that is the last time he went to a playground, barring the times Jasper went as a knight to work at a community event. At those times, the most Jasper ever did was watch the children play and yearn to join them.

But Jasper is not obligated to work as a knight. People will not look at him strangely for playing despite being a grown man. So with a smile, Jasper pushes himself down the slide. It's thrilling, doing something he never had the privilege to as a knight in training. But all too soon, he reaches the bottom of the slide and has to get off.

Erik then goes on the slide, then Jasper, then Erik, then Jasper. When Erik grows tired of the slide, they move on to other equipment and games. The sound of laughter fills the air, and not just Erik's. Time flies in the blink of an eye, tugging the sun down. In the middle of their game, Erik slows to a halt. He nervously clutches Captain Fido to his chest as he starts to shake.

"Erik?" Jasper stops as well.

"Wh-when'd it get so dark?" Erik whimpers, looking smaller than ever.

It is only then that Jasper notices how low the sun has set. It barely sends its rays over the land, covering the playground in long shadows that begin to blend in with the creeping darkness. …Ah, Erik must be afraid of the dark in this form.

"It is getting late. It will be best to return to the cabin." Jasper extends his hand towards Erik. "Take my hand."

Erik holds Jasper's hand tight. Together, they return to the Seer's cabin, hand in hand. Jasper opens the door with a gentle push, revealing more darkness within the room. Erik peeks inside, only to hide behind Jasper's legs and start shaking like a leaf. Jasper notices immediately.

"What is the matter?"

"There's bad guys in there." Erik whispers. "They'll eat us."

Jasper conjures a small ball of flame in his hand and holds it out, illuminating the cabin. The cabin doesn't appear to hold a single soul within. Jasper squeezes Erik's hand. "It is safe. There are no bad guys."

Erik peeks out and relaxes a little. Jasper brings both of them inside and lights a candle before letting go of Erik's hand. He locks the door before rejoining Erik.

"You must be hungry by now. Is there anything you would like to eat?" Jasper crouches down to ask.

"Cake!" Erik excitedly yells.

Jasper cannot help a smile. It seems Erik's fears have already been assuaged. Or maybe he already forgot about them? "Then cake it is." He stands up to find a cake on the table, with a pitcher and two place settings. One place setting is brightly colored, with animal themes throughout.

Jasper sits at the much simpler place setting while Erik takes the obviously child-oriented place setting. Jasper cuts a slice and sets it on Erik's plate, then helps himself to some cake as well. If Jasper's being honest, he probably shouldn't allow Erik to only have cake for a meal, but this is all a dream. Erik will be fine. Probably.

Erik shovels cake into his mouth as fast as he can, making his cheeks puff out. Jasper chuckles. "Erik, slow down. You do not want to choke."

Erik replies through a mouthful of cake, too unintelligible to make out.

"Swallow your food before speaking."

Erik chews and swallows. "I said I won't!"

"And I believe you, but I would rather not risk it." Jasper slices a forkful of cake. "At the very least, slow down so as to soothe an old man's fears."

"Fiiiiine…" Erik rolls his eyes and slows down.

Jasper starts eating now that he knows Erik won't end up hurting himself. The cake is quite delicious, perfectly baked and fluffy. Jasper pauses his meal to pour himself a drink from the pitcher, apple juice apparently, before drinking and confirming his assumption.

"Are you thirsty?" Jasper asks Erik.

"A little…"

Jasper gets out of his seat and brings the pitcher over to Erik's side of the table. He pours apple juice into Erik's cup before setting the pitcher back down and returning to his seat. "Is the cake to your liking?"

"Yeah! It's good!"

"I am glad to hear it." Jasper smiles.

Erik beings Captain Fido up to the cake and starts 'feeding' him as well. Once all of them are done eating, Jasper starts clearing the table, gathering up dirty dishes to set aside. As Jasper gets Erik's plate, Erik stares at Jasper's hand.

"Nice ring." Erik says.

"Thank you." Jasper stacks Erik's cup on his own. "It is my family signet ring." He brings his hand closer to Erik, allowing him a better look at Jasper's ring.

Erik leans towards the ring. "There's a butterfly!"

"Indeed there is. That is my family crest." Jasper points to his crest, a long, thin oval with cartoon antennae sticking out of one end, and two capital Bs at its sides, with the straight lines of the letter's back facing towards the oval, emulating butterfly wings. Beneath the butterfly is a flower, with the tips of its petals extending beyond the butterfly in a circle. "The letter B stands for Bruneau." Jasper points to the one facing the proper direction.

"What does the writing around the edge say?"

"Flectere si nequeo superos, acheronta movebo." Jasper says, without needing to look at the ring. "It is my family motto. The phrase more or less translates to 'If I cannot bend the will of heaven, I shall raise hell'."

"Why's it in another language?"

"It is likely for effect, or to show off how my family could afford the highest education back in the day."

"Your family's weird…" Erik looks up at Jasper all confused.

"It was a common status symbol to know this language." Jasper taps the rim of the ring. "In some ways, it still is."

"Rich people are really weird." 

Jasper laughs, adjusting his bangs. "They certainly are."

"YOU'RE weird." Erik points at Jasper.

"You wound me."

Erik laughs at Jasper. "I got you good!"

"Ah, yes, you certainly did." Jasper dryly agrees. "What a wonderful display of wit." He brings the dirty dishes to a washbasin conveniently labelled 'LEAVE DIRTY DISHES HERE'.

Erik lets out a slow yawns, blinking multiple times. Jasper can't help but silently adore how cute Erik looks. He starts approaching once again as Erik rubs his eye.

"It is getting late. You should be going to bed." Jasper gently tells Erik.

"No." Erik crosses his arms and pouts.

"Erik, you are currently a child. You need your sleep."

"No."

Why doesn't Erik want to go to bed? He is clearly tired. "I saw you rubbing your eyes. I know you need to sleep."

"No." Erik looks away.

"Why do you insist on staying awake?"

"That's when bad guys get you!"

…Ah. Erik is afraid of these 'bad guys'. Perhaps they are related to the dream he had earlier? "Who are these villains you keep bringing up?"

"…They're bad guys." Erik mumbles, still refusing to look at Jasper.

"Can you give me specific details?" Jasper presses. "Such as appearance, personality, what makes them bad?"

"They…" Erik bows his head. "They…" A little whimper escapes from his throat. "They ate mom and Mia!"

Jasper furrows his brows. He launched multiple investigations into Erik's past, yet they never came up with the name Mia. "Who is Mia?"

"My… my sister…" The dam shatters and floods. Erik hides his face in his hands and starts crying.

Jasper is crouching by Erik's side in an instant, cupping the sides of Erik's head. "Shhh, it is alright." Jasper grabs Captain Fido and presses him to Erik's chest. "Here. Hug Captain Fido. He will make you feel better."

Erik clutches Captain Fido and continues to cry. "I miss them so much…"

"…I miss my mother as well." Jasper admits, drawing Erik into a hug.

"Is… is she dead too?"

"Yes." Jasper smooths out Erik's hair. "She died when I was young. I, um… It still affects me."

Erik brings an arm up to hug Jasper back. "It's ok. She's in heaven now."

"I hope so." Jasper squeezes Erik just a little. "She was a good mother." Jasper wipes away the tears staining Erik's cheek. "Do you… want to talk any longer?"

"No…"

"Then let us put you to bed." Jasper picks Erik up and starts bringing him to the bed in the corner.

"But what about the bad guys?" Erik fists his hand in Jasper's shirt.

"I shall keep them at bay. You can rest assured that you will not come to harm." Jasper lays Erik on the bed before tucking him in.

Erik looks so worried as he hugs Captain Fido. "Promise?"

"I promise."

That seems to help Erik relax, at least a little bit. He settles into the bed before looking to Jasper again. "Can you sing to me?"

"Of course." Jasper sits on the bed. He has to think for a moment as he musters up what memories he has of his own mother singing him to sleep. The adults from Jasper's knightly training were not exactly the touchy-feely types, so as a result Jasper doesn't know many lullabies.

Eventually, Jasper manages to recall a song about flowers and springtime. Though he only half-remembers how the song went, he sings as best he can. He sings for precious little Erik and his peace of mind, humming lyrics where Jasper's memory fails him and even making up a few to compensate. For the ending, Jasper draws forth a metaphor in substitute of the missing lyrics. He compares the sleepy Erik to a tiny, beautiful flower, filled with wonder and potential.

Erik blinks as the half-improvised song comes to an end. Jasper makes sure Erik is nice and tucked in. For some strange reason, an unidentifiable emotion wells up within Jasper. What it could be, Jasper doesn't have a clue about, but… it's addicting. More addicting than any form of power. Sweeter than any victory. And better than any dark gift Mordegon gives to him.

"Do you want me to leave the candle lit?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah." Erik yawns. "Can you stay with me for a while?"

"Of course." Jasper scoots a little closer. He runs his hand through Erik's hair, further soothing him to sleep.

Erik closes his eyes and relaxes, curling up to Captain Fido. Just the sight of this sleepy little boy easily etches itself into Jasper's memory as one of the cutest things he's ever seen. Jasper carefully watches Erik for any signs of disturbances, but there are none to be found. Letting out a sigh, Jasper figures that Erik has fallen asleep and decided to get up.

No sooner than Jasper come to his feet than does Erik disappear without a trace. Jasper immediately pats the spot where Erik was, but nothing of him remains. The only sign Erik was there at all is the lingering warmth clinging to the pillow.

"Jasper!"

Jasper whips around to face the Seer, standing by the table. "Erik, he- he was right here! Where did he go?!"

"Calm down." The Seer holds up a placating hand. "Erik is fine. He simply fell asleep in this world, so he woke up in the real world."

Jasper automatically looks to the bed again, as though expecting Erik to reappear.

"Come outside with me. There is something we need to discuss." The Seer opens the door and steps outside.

Jasper gulps and follows the Seer out. The Seer waits for him just outside the door, stepping aside to give Jasper room. The space between her brows has a wrinkle, and she's frowning.

The Seer sighs and looks to the barely-visible new moon. "We do not have much time left…"

"Until… what, exactly?"

"Until your fate is set in stone." The Seer reveals, returning her gaze to Jasper. She gnaws at her lip, seemingly in thought. "You need to discover your truth before it is too late. Otherwise, you will be doomed."

"If I am doomed without this truth, then tell me what it is."

The Seer sighs. "Jasper, there are certain matters I cannot say, and then there are ones I should not say. This is a case where I should not tell you."

Jasper blinks. "Why is that?"

"I can't say any more on that. But if you find your truth, you may find the answer to that question." The Seer glances to the moon again. "You have until the full moon tomorrow to realize the truth. But… I do believe part of you knows already."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe you've unconsciously picked up on it… or is it subconsciously? Regardless, you are this close-" The Seer brings two fingers close together. "To conscious realization. I have given you most of what you need already. All you have to do is put the pieces together, and then decide what to do from there."

"…Will I find it in time?" Jasper ventures to ask.

The Seer sighs, her eyes growing downcast. "I haven't the faintest clue. I'd say you have about a fifty percent chance of doing so, but…" She frowns. "At this point, all is uncertain."

Jasper tries to think about what the Seer wants him to realize, but no matter how he looks at it, he can't figure it out. Just what is the Seer getting at?

"Give it some thought in the waking world. I'm sure the answer will come to you." The Seer flicks Jasper's forehead.

Jasper wakes up to considerably warmer conditions than yesterday. After getting ready for the day, he steps out of his tent and takes in the fresh rocky air. After Erik and his friends defeated Krystalinda and retrieved the blue orb, Jasper deliberately held off on travel until they got ahead of him. Only then did Jasper go on the move, carefully following them to Arboria. Now, Jasper and his soldiers are just far enough from Arboria that a scout can keep an eye on them without alerting them to a military presence. Erik's little band should be waking up around now.

Jasper looks for said scout he sent out, only for the camp to be absent of their existence. They must still be watching the darkspawn. Jasper gets some stew for himself before walking away to eat by himself. He wants to think about tonight's dream without having to listen to loud soldiers. Jasper sits near the edge of a cliff, close enough to admire the view, far enough to not risk falling. Now Jasper can think uninterrupted.

"Sir Jasper?"

Jasper goes from shocked denial, to anger, to internal bargaining, depression, and then grudging acceptance in the blink of an eye. He slowly turns to face his childhood bully, jaw clenched so hard as to almost hurt. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to eat with you." His former tormentor stands with his own bowl of stew.

"There are plenty of people for you to eat with." Jasper covers his bowl with his arm.

"I want to talk to you, too."

"Then make it quick. I do not have all day."

The other man sits down, placing his bowl on his lap. "Are you still mad at me for-"

"Yes!" Jasper shoots him a dirty look. "You and your little friends locked me in a supply closet during the coldest part of winter for hours without so much as a blanket, days before I was to graduate! You could have gotten me killed!"

Jasper's old torturer winces and recoils. "That's true…"

"And it was because you thought I lied about my virginity, no less. Why attempt to kill me over something so inconsequential in comparison?"

The other man sighs. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, everyone believes you now."

That gives Jasper pause. "Why do you say that?"

"You know, the baby?"

Jasper stares blankly.

"…Freya's baby?"

"Freya had a baby?"

The knight gasps. "You don't know."

"I do not know what?" Jasper's starting to get irritated all over again.

"You got Freya pregnant. As far as I know, she carried it to term."

Whatever Jasper was thinking about comes to a screeching halt. "Are you certain?"

"I'm certain about Freya getting pregnant. I'm not sure about whether or not she actually ended up giving birth, though."

Jasper pauses to try and make sense of the situation. Could this be true? If so, why would Freya not inform Jasper of something so important? "How do you know this?"

"I got to be stationed in Sniflheim for a while after we graduated, but I ended up being transferred to naval patrols partway through the pregnancy. After that, I lost touch with Freya."

"…And how is it that I was not informed?"

"Well, you and Freya DID have one of the worst breakups I've ever seen." He shrugs. "Even now, thinking about it makes me wince."

Jasper mulls the information over in his head. "What was the baby's name?"

"I don't know. Like I said, I lost touch with Freya before the baby was born."

"…Why should I believe a word you just said?" Jasper abruptly confronts him. "For all I know, this is simply a joke at my expense."

"Wh-why would I lie?!"

"Why would you subject me to endless torment and agony, simply for being queer?" Jasper stands, taking his bowl with him. "Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to eat alone, and far away from you."

Jasper walks back to his tent. He should have just eaten in there to begin with, instead of subjecting himself to whatever the hell that was. But there's no use in lingering on bygones. Right now, there are more important matters at hand, like filling Jasper's empty belly.

Jasper eats quickly, as decades of military service have taught him. He wastes nothing, though he does initially avoid the vegetables he doesn't like. When all the stew is gone, Jasper sets the bowl and spoon to the side. On a whim, he decides to check his pockets. He's got nothing better to do while he waits for a scout update, anyway.

He empties out his pockets and pauses. Among his belongings are two delicate white crocus flowers, almost perfectly intact. Jasper picks both of them up and closely examines them. The mere existence of these flowers confounds Jasper. He doesn't remember picking any sort of flowers. Then, it dawns on him. These are the same flowers he pulled from the tilapia's mouth in the dream world.

Jasper continues to stare at these flowers. He can't put his finger on why, but he feels as though these flowers have some important meaning behind them. Could the symbology of these flowers be important?

"Sir Jasper!" The voice of Jasper's scout emits from behind the closed flaps serving as Jasper's door. "I have an update."

"One moment." Jasper shoves everything back into his pockets. "Enter!"

The scout moves the flaps aside and enters, saluting before standing at attention. "The darkspawn is on the move. He and his band of villains are traversing along the mountain pass to the north of Arboria. I believe they mean to reach Yggdrasil."

"I see." Jasper moves his bangs from his face.

"Sir, if you mean to pursue them, you must know that the Arborians block access to the mountain pass to most people. I recommend getting around them by avoiding Arboria entirely." The scout takes out a map and unfolds it, pointing to an area to the east of Arboria. "I recommend climbing these mountains and taking this path to the mountain pass. It appears to be the fastest path, taking into account terrain, ground stability, et cetera."

Jasper examines the map for a while. Then, he comes to a decision. "Inform everyone that we shall depart for Arboria in an hour."

"Right away, sir." The scout salutes before exiting the tent.

Jasper gathers his belongings, then breaks down his tent and stores it away, all in minutes. While the group is going to go to Arboria in about an hour, Jasper did not include himself in that group. That is why Jasper leaves ahead of the group, following the advice of his scout. It's a difficult climb, one Jasper would not wish on anyone, but he manages.

Once he's halfway up a mountain, Jasper sits down to rest. He can see Erik and his companions walking along the mountain pass, seemingly unaware of the danger they are all in. If Jasper doesn't kill them all, Mordegon and Hendrik certainly will. Speaking of which, they should be reaching Arboria soon as well. They might encounter Jasper's unit.

Well, since Jasper's here, he might as well do some spying. He pulls out a spyglass, extends it, and holds it to his eye. Erik seems to be conversing with the darkspawn as they travel. Jasper has no hope of figuring out what they're saying, though occasionally someone else seems to contribute to the conversation.

Erik turns around, walking backwards as he faces his other companions. Wait a minute, he's holding something. Jasper zooms in on him, and the object he's holding. It it gray and white, and appears to be fuzzy.

Wait a minute. Is that Captain Fido he's holding?

\-----

Jasper opens his eyes to see Erik and the Seer looming over him, backlit by the night sky. Jasper sits up, both blue-haired people moving away to accomodate him.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Erik grins, having apparently returned to his adult form. However, he's wearing blue dog-themed pajamas whose design would not look out of place on a child.

Jasper scowls. "How long were you two watching me sleep?"

"Quite a while. You must have been exhausted, taking that long to open your eyes." The Seer remarks. She's wearing a similar set of pajamas, only hers is aquatic-themed. She holds her hand out to Jasper. "Come. I have arranged a sleepover for the three of us."

"A sleepover?" Jasper looks down to find himself wearing gaudy pajamas with butterflies all throughout. "Did you put me in this attire?"

"Yes. But don't worry, I didn't see anything." The Seer smiles. "Shall we?"

Jasper takes her hand and stands with the Seer's help. There's a blanket laid out a short walk ahead, with pillows, more blankets, and a lantern set on its surface. 

"Why are we having a sleepover, anyway?" Erik asks as they walk to the arranged spot. "We're already asleep."

"I figured it would be a nice experience for us all." The Seer explains. "Telling stories, stargazing, painting one another's nails… Sleepovers truly have a special magic to them."

"I have sleepovers on a regular basis." Jasper says as they sit on the blanket.

"I meant out of choice, not because of necessity." The Seer sits as well, tossing a pillow to each of them.

Jasper catches the pillow with both hands, then looks up. The moon is mostly dark, save for a white sliver on the very edge of it. He crosses his legs and sets the pillow on his legs.

"Ten gold says Jasper's gonna fall asleep partway through cuz he's an old man." Erik smirks.

"I am not old!" Jasper immediately objects, shooting a light glare Erik's way.

"You admitted you were old last night." Erik's grin only grows.

"…I think I liked you better when you were a child."

Both Erik and the Seer laugh.

"You were a very cute boy, clinging to Jasper so much." The Seer smiles as she looks at Erik.

Erik groans. "Don't remind me…"

"Oh? Why not?" Jasper spots a weakness and takes it. "You were quite adorable whenever you took my hand."

Erik hides his face in his hand. "Don't look at me…"

Jasper laughs. "Alright, I will spare you from further reminders." That doesn't mean Jasper will forget last night. Child Erik is simply too cute to forget about.

"…It's a wonderful night for a slumber party." The Seer looks up to the stars. Then, she raises a hand, only to pause. "What toppings do you like on your pizza?"

"Pepperoni." Jasper says.

"Never tried it." Erik says, still not daring to look up.

The Seer wiggles her fingers, and a plate of steaming-hot pepperoni pizza appears before them, sliced into six equal slices. Erik peeks out from behind his hand and furrows his brows at the sight.

"What's in that?" Erik asks.

"Bread, tomato paste, cheese, and pepperoni." Jasper answers, grabbing a slice and blowing on it.

"Tomatoes? Ewww…"

"Give it a chance. Pizza is universally liked by those that have tried it." Jasper then takes a bite.

Erik tentatively takes a slice for himself. He looks it over and blows on it before sinking his teeth into it. His eyes grow wide, and his eyebrows rise. "This is good!"

"Yaaaay!" The Seer claps.

Jasper claps by slapping his palm to the inside of his wrist, as one of his hands is currently occupied. "Do you see why it is so popular?"

"Yeah!" Erik enthusiastically eats the rest of his slice, then helps himself to another.

The Seer grabs a slice. "Be careful not to choke."

Erik says something that ends up jumbled by the food in his mouth.

"Remember to swallow before speaking." Jasper reminds Erik.

Erik chews and swallows. "I said I'm not gonna choke."

"Those are famous last words." Jasper lightly retorts.

Erik rolls his eyes before continuing to eat. When they finish their pizza, the Seer makes the plate it was on disappear. A glance to the moon reveals the glowing white area has grown bigger. Jasper and the Seer share a worried look.

"So, who wants to play a game?" The Seer puts on a clearly-fake smile.

"What game?" Erik asks as he wipes his mouth with his sleeve.

"Uh, how about two truths and a lie?" The Seer suggests.

"I do not see why not." Jasper adjusts the way he's sitting.

"Sure, I'm up for it. Who's going first?"

"I will." The Seer pauses for a moment. "I met a king, I won a fishing competition, and I coined magic terminology."

"It has to be the magic terminology." Jasper answers.

"I think it's the fishing competition." Erik says.

"Erik is correct." The Seer turns to Erik. "I have never entered a fishing competition. I feel as though it defeats the purpose of fishing."

"Then what terminology did you invent?" Jasper asks, leaning forward slightly.

"Mostly ones related to magical theory, though I did contribute to the arts of divination and shapeshifting." The Seer explains, crossing her legs. "But enough of that. Who wants to go next?"

Jasper raises his hand. "I physically assaulted my father, I once shaved off my eyebrows to impress a boy, and I committed vandalism while dressed as a duckling."

Erik wheezes, slapping his leg. "Goddess! Yours are way funnier than the Seer's! I, I got no idea which one's the lie!"

The Seer, significantly more composed than Erik, thinks about it for a minute. "They all seem equally unlikely…"

"…Wait, you could use divination to see the answer and cheat." Jasper points out.

"I do not like to use my powers to cheat. That would be too easy."

"Hm… I think it's the vandalism." Erik guesses.

"…I also say vandalism."

Jasper smirks. "I do not know my father's identity, so I cannot assault him."

"Darn! I knew it was one of the two." The Seer pouts.

"But you don't know who your dad is. You could have attacked him without knowing it." Erik brings his pillow to his chest.

"Hm, I suppose you have a fair point." Jasper admits. "But the fact of the matter is, I do not know him, so I cannot in honesty say I have ever interacted with him, much less attacked him."

"Would you do it if you knew, though?"

Jasper sighs, running his hands through his hair. "I haven't the faintest clue. I undoubtedly suffered as a direct result of his absence, but…"

"I dunno what I'd do if I ever met my dad, either." Erik grows a little quiet.

"…Do you not know his identity, either?"

"Yeah. Barely remember my mom, too. She… died when I was young."

"So did mine." Jasper's throat clenches as his head hangs.

The Seer scoots towards them both and envelops them in a tight hug. Jasper embraces this hug, wrapping his arms around Erik and the Seer. Erik tucks into Jasper, allowing a deeper group hug. Jasper pays extra care to Erik, making sure that Erik experiences this comfort.

"Thanks, guys…" Erik mumbles as he breaks the hug.

"It seems we have more in common than I initially assumed…" Jasper sadly admits.

"Yeah…" Erik nods.

The Seer's eyes dart between them both. When no one speaks up, she takes on the job. "So, Jasper, do you mind telling us the story behind the duck vandalism?"

"I am afraid it is not much of a story. I got drunk at a costume party, so I decided it would be a good idea to paint vulgar graffiti on the house of a noblewoman who dedicated her entire life to punishing orphans and illegitimate children for existing."

"Did you get caught?" Erik asks, tilting his head to the side like a puppy.

"I did get caught by a guard patrol, but I managed to get away by, and this is according to the newspaper reports, running into an alley, jumping onto one wall and then onto another, repeatedly until I reached a roof. Then, I ran and jumped across rooftops until I managed to outrun the guards."

"Wait, you're telling me you committed a crime, ran from the guards, and did parkour all in a-" Erik gets censored by a beep. "-ing duck costume?! And you didn't think it was much of a story?!"

"People are always more interested in my military exploits than getting to know me." Jasper plainly says.

The Seer tucks her hair behind her ear. "…Was it a mascot costume or-"

"It was a mascot-like costume."

Erik hunches over and seizes. Before Jasper knows it, Erik's laughing so hard he's clutching his belly and rocking back and forth.

"How- how did ya do that?!" Erik wheezes. "You were drunk, weren't you?!"

"I was, and I have no idea." Jasper admits, electing to ignore Erik's laughter. "I have not been able to replicate such agility, sober or drunk."

"It must be the costume." The Seer jokes.

Erik, now prone on the ground, continues to laugh. "That's the greatest story I've ever heard!" By now, his voice is so high it starts cracking.

Jasper can't help but smile. Normally, he would take offense at someone laughing at him, but something's changed. Maybe Jasper's grown soft, or maybe Erik being a child left a deep impression on him. Perhaps it is even both. But whatever the case may be, his pride is allowing him to share in this mirth.

On a whim, Jasper decides to lay down with Erik. His eyes drift to the moon once again without his knowledge. The moon is cut in half, equally light and dark. It reminds Jasper of a cookie he had once, during a solar eclipse. Multiple bakeries were selling cookies iced with both white and black frosting equally. It was a mediocre cookie by all practical means, but it was made for a special occasion, so to Jasper it was special.

When Erik's giggles die down, he looks to Jasper and lets out a few more laughs before he calms down. "Hi."

"Hello."

The Seer lays down as well, laying her pillow underneath her bed. "The night sky truly is beautiful."

"It is…" Erik agrees, looking to the sky.

Jasper turns his gaze to the stars. Directly overhead is the North Star, flanked by Ursus Major and Minor. The sight warms Jasper's heart.

"Ah! The two bears!" The Seer exclaims, pointing to them. "I always feel lucky whenever I see them."

"Where are they?" Erik asks.

"Directly above us." Jasper answers.

"Oh, I see them now." Erik slides his hands under his head. "…How do constellations get their names, anyway?"

"Before I answer that question, I have to ask: what do you know of pre-goddess mythology?" Jasper clasps his hands on his belly.

"Not a whole lot. Some astronomy books I read mentioned a few myths, but didn't really go into detail."

Jasper thinks for a moment. "Long ago, the names of constellations were inspired by mythology, or the constellations inspired the mythology. It is difficult to say which it is for individual constellations."

"What about the two bears?" Erik further asks.

"I do not know, but I could tell you the mythology surrounding their names, if you are interested."

"Sure, why not?"

Jasper stares up at the constellations. "Once upon a time, there was a woman who gave birth to a god's baby. Shortly thereafter, she was cursed to turn into a bear, and the baby essentially became an orphan. The baby grows up to be a mighty hunter, and starts hunting in the same forest his mother resides in. One day, they cross paths, but do not recognize each other and attack. When they are about to kill one another, the father intervenes. He turned the son into a bear and placed them both in the sky so that they would not die of their wounds."

"So they're family after all…" Erik gulps and rapidly blinks.

"It is my favorite myth. It gives me hope that one day, I will be reunited with my mother."

"I cannot help but feel a tragic element to it." The Seer comments. "The mother got separated from her baby so soon… She missed out on his whole life due to circumstances out of her control."

"But she did reunite with her son in the end, even if it was under less than ideal circumstances." Jasper highlights. "And now they are together forever."

"That is true." The Seer admits. "If only all parents could reunite with their children… or at least recognize their children when they see them."

Erik is suspiciously quiet.

"Erik, is there an issue?" Jasper ventures to ask.

"Just… thinking about our moms." Erik confesses, keeping his eyes downcast.

The brightness of the moon shines from more than half the moon at this point, and rapidly fills the darkness.

"I see." Jasper swallows. "I am certain that wherever your mother is, she is happy."

"I hope so…" Erik grows quiet again. Just when Jasper's about to fill the silence, Erik beats him to it. "What was your mom's name?"

"Heliotrope. Why do you ask?"

"No reason…" Erik looks away.

Jasper shares another glance with the Seer, who silently gestures for Jasper to continue talking with a half-expectant, half-serious expression.

"Um… do you want to talk about your own mother?" Jasper suggests, hoping that's the question the Seer wants him to ask.

"Like I said, I don't remember much… My earliest memory is of her being killed by…" Erik's lip trembles as moisture gathers in his eyes.

"You do not have to talk about that. I understand." Jasper, after a moment's hesitation, places a hand on Erik's shoulder.

The moon is almost completely lit up, the darkness nothing more than a mere sliver in a sea of light. 

"I, uh, do know one thing about her." Erik confesses with a shaky breath.

Jasper looks on, waiting for Erik to continue.

"Her first name's Freya. Dunno her last name, though."

"…Freya?"

"Yeah. Freya."

Jasper's mouth hangs ajar. Freya?! Could it be…? No. It can't be.

Erik turns his head towards Jasper. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Um, nothing." The lie weighs heavy on Jasper's tongue. His heart pounds line the drums in Heliodor's military band.

Jasper forces himself to act nonchalant, but the more he looks upon Erik's features, the more he sees Freya in him. And, as Jasper slowly comes to realize, he also sees himself in Erik. And to top it all off, Erik's about the right age to be Jasper's and Freya's child.

The shock of it all jolts Jasper awake. He pants and blinks, taking in the cave he took up shelter in after all that climbing. There's a terrible ache in his back from sleeping on the cold bare ground, and in his armor no less, but Jasper can't bring himself to care. Not with this discovery.

Jasper gets up and steps outside as he frantically takes in this new information. It could be a coincedence. Erik's mother could just share a name with the girl Jasper dated. Erik could just happen to look like Jasper. But something in Jasper's heart tells him otherwise. He can't pinpoint the reason for this certainty. All he knows is that it is true.

Jasper looks up at the summit of the mountain, where the altar to Yggdrasil should be. He's supposed to ambush the darkspawn's party within Yggdrasil, with a 'secret weapon' Mordegon promised to give him upon meeting him here. Then, Mordegon will take the Sword of Light, plunge the world into darkness, and grant Jasper the power Jasper's always wanted.

A rainbow bursts from the summit, twisting around and creating a path to Yggdrasil. Jasper gasps. The party already reached the altar. Mordegon might tail them. Hurt Erik. Anxiety rolls in Jasper's belly.

Shit, what is Jasper supposed to do?! If he tries to go against Mordegon's plan, Mordegon will surely kill him. But he can't just kill Erik! Jasper takes a few tentative steps towards the path to the summit, forcing himself to think. He comes to a river and forces himself to take deep breaths. That's when he sees it.

Several sets of footprints are set into the mud, varying in size. Most are a day old, but what catches Jasper's attention are the fresher ones. Two sets of footprints, one significantly deeper than the other, cannot be more than a few hours old. Jasper more closely examines them. The treads both appear to be from fine quality boots, with one set clearly being weighed down by armor-

Wait! They're Mordegon's and Hendrik's footprints! A million questions run through Jasper's mind at once. Why didn't Mordegon come see him?! Why did he bring Hendrik with him this early?! Does Mordegon have no need of Jasper after all?!

But Jasper can't afford to answer any of those questions. The die has been cast. He has no choice but to run. And run he does, as fast as he can. He shoves and tackles any monster that dares to get in his way. He runs across grass and dirt and a million other things Jasper can't dedicate the brain power to identifying.

Jasper climbs stairs of large mushrooms, dives under low trees and branches, and unsheathes a sword to cut through brambles. Scratches accumulate on Jasper's face, adrenaline numbing the pain. He comes to a vine. No time to sheathe his sword. He bites the blade and holds on tight as he pulls himself up the vine. Upon reaching the top, he takes the sword in hand and keeps running. Some sprites run upon seeing him. Good. A few less obstacles to worry about.

Jasper makes it to the altar and immediately sets about crossing the rainbow bridge. The bridge is long, the longest Jasper's ever seen in his life, but he doesn't care. He can't stop now. He must keep going. Even if it takes eternity.

Jasper's lungs burn from the sheer length of his run, but he only drinks a magic water for some extra stamina and hydration. Other than that, he ignores the painful exertion. He's almost to Yggdrasil! Just this final stretch!

When Jasper finally reaches Yggdrasil, he wastes no time in beginning his search. If his intuition is correct, and Jasper desperately hopes it is, Mordegon and Erik will both be in the Heart of Yggdrasil. Jasper must reach the center of Yggdrasil. He climbs vines, branches, and parts of the trunk, following the source of Yggdrasil's glowing.

Then, Jasper reaches Yggdrasil's heart. Only Mordegon, with a strange orb that eminates pure darkness, stands tall. All around him are collapsed people, among their number being Hendrik, Erik, Princess Jade- Erik!

There's no time to think. Jasper extends his arm and fires off the strongest zam spell he's ever casted. The spell hits its mark, only to harmlessly dissipate. Mordegon starts slowly turning towards Jasper, only for Jasper to draw his other sword and unleash a jumping attack. He sends his swords crashing down at the same time, only for an invisible force to halt Jasper in midair. Mordegon gives a simple flick of his head, and Jasper is sent flying backwards.

"So, you would betray me when you are so close to gaining what you seek?" Mordegon coldly glares at Jasper as he tightens his grip around the dark orb. "Then you shall pay with your life!"

Jasper sends a glare right back as he recovers his footing. He won't bother responding to Mordegon. It is a father's duty to protect his children, not to engage in pointless arguing. And Jasper refuses to abandon his own child like his own father did before Jasper was even born.

Yggdrasil's will may have taken his mother, but Jasper will damn all of Erdrea before he allows someone to take Erik's life too.


End file.
